


The Families you choose

by x_nano_x



Category: Heathers: The Musical - Murphy & O'Keefe
Genre: Alternate Universe - Everyone Lives/Nobody Dies, Angst, Child Abuse, F/F, Hurt/Comfort, Internalized Homophobia, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Period-Typical Homophobia, Underage Drinking, Veronica needs a hug, platonic dukesaw, veronica is a sad bby
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-09-01
Updated: 2020-12-04
Packaged: 2021-03-07 01:01:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 14
Words: 30,984
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26238295
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/x_nano_x/pseuds/x_nano_x
Summary: She knew staying out 'till the asscrack of dawn was a bad idea. The thought of entering the house a single minute after 9pm was enough to make her quiver and regret any and all choices she had made that caused her tardiness.It was 2am in the morning.Or Veronica has to rush home after the disaster of Ram's party rather than break into unsuspecting psycho's bedrooms.(The title will probably change 'cause I hate it)
Relationships: Heather Chandler & Veronica Sawyer, Heather Chandler/Veronica Sawyer
Comments: 95
Kudos: 297





	1. Curfew's a Bitch

**Author's Note:**

> Hey!  
> tw for abuse  
> I have no idea what I'm doing - ever - so enjoy that I guess.

She knew staying out 'till the asscrack of dawn was a bad idea. The thought of entering the house a single minute after 9pm was enough to make her quiver and regret any and all choices she had made that caused her tardiness.

It was 2am in the morning. 

Desperately, Veronica fiddled with her front door, brainstorming ways to open it in a way the created the least amount of noise possible. She couldn't possibly fathom that her parents would be psychotic enough to stay up and wait for her, to stare at her as she walked in the door and pick her apart with squinting eyes - which widened in faux-surprise as she met them. They didn't move, they made no sound - not for a good few minutes. Veronica couldn't help but jolt slightly, perturbed by their eerie silence. 

Losing her footing was the least of her worries, though; the backpack that had been hanging on her shoulder slowly slipped down her arm before slumping to the vinyl floor. At the sound of the slumping fabric, her mother's eyes turned icy. Glaring straight through her daughter as her lips curled into a thin, sweet smile. 

"Honey," she started, "do you know what time it is?" Her words were laced with honey and venom, bony finger pointing at her watch - which she angled toward Veronica - and her slightly long fingernail tapping the glass face of it. 

Veronica knew well enough that answering back was like writing her own obituary. But alas, teenage hormones treat rationality like a punching bag. So with edgy teenage vigour, she let out a confident, "Yes." _Say, Ron, maybe learn to bite your damn tongue? Use that supposed brain of yours?_

It wasn't entirely clear what made her mother's face turn. The fact that her daughter had the audacity to answer back, or the fact that her words were slurred and slowed by alcohol. It certainly didn't seem like she was at a study session at Martha's.

"So, where were you tonight?" Mrs Sawyer asked, fully expecting her daughter's fear to bring forth the truth.

"I - umm - I was just at Martha's! We overran on the project and I ended up falling asleep, I honestly didn't mean to come home this-"

_Slap._

Veronica recoiled at the sting in her cheek and at how quickly her mother crossed the room to get to her. Despite the small amount of height she had over her, the younger brunette found herself shrinking at her mother's barely concealed fury. It made Heather Chandler look like a chihuahua in comparison. 

"First, you come home hours after curfew," _slap, "then,_ you _lie_ to me about where you were!" _Slap._ "And finally, you've been drinking! Despite our ongoing insistence that you wait until it's legal for you! _Slap._ The fury in her eyes matched the fire in her hands, Veronica knew flinching was going to bring some sick sense of victory to her - crying would give a similar effect - so she endeavored to stay strong. Count to ten in her head, relive the events of tonight's party, anything to distract herself. 

There was a small temptation to peek at Mr Sawyer, perhaps beg with her eyes. It never worked, obviously, her mother was in charge. Veronica had broken rules and now, she had to pay the price. Joining the Heathers had been a bad idea to start, she could handle their personalities just fine. The lifestyle is what caused pain. Yet, some tug of rebellious nature clung to her and she stayed with them anyway. 

As she zoned back in, Veronica noted that her mother had been shouting for a while. Now her boned finger pointed to the stairs, words of fury still streaming from her mouth. Without a second glance, she bolted and slammed the door to her room as soon as she got inside. Cupping her stinging cheek, she sat on the bed. She knew the worst of it would come in the morning, to punish her properly tonight would've been too tiring - a silver lining of sorts, maybe? A blue phone sat on her bedside table, an invisible force beckoning her to it. For what reason?

An apology to the demon queen herself. 

If she could get away without added stress of being 'socially excommunicated', then dealing with her parents might come slightly easier. It wasn't as if she could go to anyone for support with either issues, but one of them might just be solvable. With a trembling hand, she dialed Chandler's number. 

"Who is it?" Came an obviously tired and snappy voice through the receiver.

Veronica gulped. 

"Guess who?" She tried, fighting the tremble out of her voice as it rose a few octaves higher than normal.

"I thought I was clear at the party-"

"I know, I know. But I think that we both said a lotta shit that we didn't mean.." There was no response, so Veronica continued, "So, I'm sorry." Keeping the tremble out of her voice was simply too hard now.

"And what makes you think I should accept that poor excuse for an apology - over the fucking phone no less!" Veronica flinched at the volume. What could she say? What could she possibly do to make the demon reconsider? 

The one thing she loves, suffer and beg for forgiveness. 

"I know, I don't deserve it at all. I made you look bad at the part with my stupid-" sobs started breaking through, "my stupid actions. I was a bad friend and I deserve whatever you have to throw at me. But just- just let me back after, please? I don't think I can handle the rest of the year as Ram and Kurt's punching bag.." More and more sobs broke through her words, the silence on the other end becoming more damning than promising. 

"You certainly know how to put on a show, Sawyer. Though this crying is a little overkill."

 _Begging hasn't worked._ The cries tore out tenfold, there was nothing else to lose. What was a little more embarrassment to the lockers she would be shoved into on Monday? The cafeteria food that would obviously end up all over her clothes. Breathing became more difficult, the weight of tonight was wrapping around her neck, squeezing and digging. Cutting of her air and tormenting her with the words from her mother and from her peers at school. Heather had probably put down the phone, she didn't have time to deal with anyone she viewed as weak-

"Sawyer!"

Veronica jolted, reaching to pick up the phone from the mattress. "S-shit sorry. I- I thought you put down the phone. I'll just-"

"For fuck's sake, shut up! What the hell? I knew you would come crawling back, I didn't know you took grovelling to level 11, what the fuck?"

"It- its not- I can't-"

" _Breathe._ "

Slowly, she began counting to herself, working to slow down her breathing. Then she tried again. "I just have a lot going on right now, ok? I'll spare you the details, you don't care."

"Oh- are you sure?"

"What?"

"Nothing. Anyway, I suppose I could let you off. Expect the worst on Monday, you can sit with us again on Wednesday."

It took everything she had to hold in a relieved cry, " _Thank_ you so much."

"I- yeah whatever. Now fuck off, it's late and you're dead to me 'till Wednesday. With a click, the call ended. That cry left Veronica, relief making way for exhaustion as she relaxed on her bed. 

* * *

Heather stared at the phone. Veronica never cried, she didn't at the party and she didn't at school when Heather found herself being extra bitchy. All she could think was, _what the fuck?_

From Wednesday, she would unravel the enigma that was Veronica Sawyer. 


	2. Everything's Fine.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> tw for bruises and referenced abuse

The next morning went about as well as one could expect. Her mother's calm words and posture only added to the dread as she slowly listed all the extra work Veronica would have to do around the house. A part of her reckoned it was so the older woman could spend her time taking days out, or weekends away. But she took what her mother said in, along with a warning about what would happen should her grades drop at all, and she nodded along. Her father sat and read the paper, eating his breakfast as if nothing were happening around him.

She spent her weekend doing those extra chores around the house and being at her mother's beck and call, using the late afternoon to catch up on any finished school work. She ate less to make room for the extra work, but at least she was kept under Mrs Sawyer's radar. 

Monday went about as well as you might expect when you've fallen right back down the social ladder. Ram and Kurt gave the worst of it, from the mundane shoving into a locker to the slightly extreme act of pulling hair and being physical. Veronica had even taken to eating what little lunch she had in the bathroom to keep Martha safe from the extra torture. As expected, the Heathers joined in on her public humiliation, apart from Mac who offered an apologetic smile whenever she couldn't be seen.

Tuesday wasn't much better, by the end of it all Veronica was reduced to silently praying for her sanity before she slept. The longest four days of her life were over, for now, and hopefully Heather would make good of her word so she can make it through senior year alive. However, walking into the school she realised that she wasn't wearing the right outfit. There was no way that Heather would let her near them with what she was wearing now, so she ripped a page from her diary and began to forge a hall pass. If she could skip the lessons she shared with them and avoid everyone at lunch, she might make it through the day. With her plan resolute, she made her way to one of the bathrooms, not paying much attention to which she picked, and caught up with her work away from prying eyes.

She should've paid attention to the bathroom she picked, as the sound of three voices came up to the door. Veronica could only stare like a deer caught in headlights as red, green and yellow made themselves visible. 

"Oh! Found her!" Mac chirped, pointing straight at Veronica while looking up at Chandler.

"Did your brain fall out of your head or something, Sawyer? It's Wednesday." Duke followed up, giving an amused stare as she crossed her arms.

Veronica only gulped, maybe she should've picked one of the more unused bathrooms, but Mac lit up when she found her. _Were they looking for me?_ Chandler only stared down at her, confusion in her steel eyes. Then Veronica realised that they all seemed to be waiting for her to speak, so she jumped to her feet with a, "Sorry, must've forgotten." No joke, no wit - just keep it simple. 

"Certainly seems so," the red Heather finally added, "you're still wearing those rags."

_Shit, shit, fuck._ "Y-yeah, sorry again - uh - I can just come sit with you guys tomorrow or-"

"Don't be a pillowcase, we can just skip the rest of the day so you aren't seen like _that_ around here when there's no need."

That was a no-go. If her grades dropped because of this, the field day her mum would have was too much to think about. How do you refuse a demon queen without offending her and thus incurring her wrath? You don't. "Okay.." She could only pray that this didn't cause any fallout between her and her subjects.

"What's with that look? You're miles ahead of everyone here anyway - loosen up a little." Veronica nodded at Duke and calmed herself, then wrote up four sick notes so they could leave without any added fuss. 

After successfully walking out of school, they headed into Duke's Jeep, Macnamara sat in the passenger seat while Chandler and Veronica sat in the back. 

"So - uhh - where are we going then?" Veronica asked, glancing at Chandler but looking at Duke through the rearview mirror. 

"Good question. I don't have a fucking clue, Heather?"

"The mall, obviously. While we're there we can visit the food court for lunch."

With a nod at Chandler, Duke set off. The ride was mostly silent, save for Mac singing along to a few songs on the radio. Veronica was busy staring at absolutely nothing out of the window while Chandler shot small glances at the unusually timid girl. 

"Take a picture, might last longer." Duke snickered.

"Shut up, Heather."

"Sorry, Heather."

The only 'not Heather' held in a giggle of her own, not noticing the small smile that played on Duke's lips and the sigh that escaped Chandler. Once they got there, Mac immediately dragged Duke to go say hi to her dad at the jewellery store. Veronica had once asked her if he would be mad that she's at the shop rather than at school and she replied with, "Nah, I'm taking over one day regardless of whether I'm there or not. So long as I look after the shop, he's fine with it." Then she wondered if her mum would care so much about her grades if the Sawyers had a big family shop to pass down. Anyway, with two Heathers gone, it just left Chandler and Veronica together. 

"Don't you go to see her dad too?"

Heather chuckled, "I'm not exactly good with parents. In other words, they usually fucking hate me."

"Doesn't that bother you?"

"I'm not here to bend to someone else's will. I am who I am. If they don't like it, they can kiss my ass." It was a bold statement, but at least she was true to herself. Veronica just nodded along, walking to match the shorter girl's pace. She wasn't sure what else to say or do, so she just fiddled with her sleeves and glanced at the windows of the many shops they'd passed. 

"Let's go in here." The other girl finally said, grasping Veronica's arm and dragging her into some clothes shop. It was fancy, the kind of shop where the assistant would be assigned to you and find clothes that might suit you - also the kind of shop where you were leered at if you looked poor. Veronica awkwardly hovered around Heather while she looked through some of the racks, waiting for one of the assistants to attend to her. Nothing was the brunette's type, too formal and far too colourful. Plus the price range far exceeded her mother and father's salary together, let alone her own money - oh, she was going to get leered at. 

Surely enough, a tall woman in a white blouse and pencil skirt made her way over. Holding a polite smile while Heather demanded different clothes from her. She took the 'I am who I am' thing very seriously, Veronica almost winced at the number of clothes Heather wanted to try - she was sure she caught the woman hold a groan. Then the girl in red turned to her, "You want to try anything?" she asked in a surprisingly soft tone. 

"Oh, I'm okay thanks."

"Ronnie-" _Ronnie?_ "we're here, she's literally here to _help_ us."

Now her eyes darted nervously to the waiting assistant, she moved to the other girl's ear and whispered, "I can't afford this stuff." In the hope that the older woman would catch on, though she probably did. Rolling her eyes, Heather just nodded and the shop assistant walked away in search of all the items she was asked for. With the third party gone, Heather's attention was fully on Veronica.

"You know I could've just bought you something if you're that out of pocket."

"I don't need charity, Heather" Veronica shot back tiredly. She had begrudgingly allowed the redhead to buy her 'Heathers uniform', there was no need for anything extra. To avoid an argument, she changed the subject, "Thanks, though. For letting me back in."

"You're the one that bawled until I let you. I've never even heard the nerds beg to Kurt or Ram with that much vigour."

"I- yeah, sorry about that."

"What was even wrong anyway? Couldn't just be 'cause of me."

"Doesn't matter."

"Right." There seemed to be more the girl wanted to say, but the woman came back with the myriad of clothes that Heather wanted. 

After hours of Chandler trying clothes and throwing them back at the poor woman; then moving onto the next store to do the same, the group finally met up at the food court with a large bowl of fries between them. Mac and Duke were deep in conversation about some show they had been watching, Chandler was listening in and occasionally offering her own opinion on the show and Veronica was feigning attention; she found herself zoning in and out of the conversation. Thoughts on if she'd get caught, thoughts on what would happen if she did - the kind of intrusive thoughts that tug at the mind until all you can do is think about it. Unconsciously, she checked the time: 4 pm, _shit._

She grabbed her things and muttered a small, "I need to go." Before booking it home. Sure, she could've asked Duke for a ride but a mind in a rush is an irrational one. Hanging out after school was on this list of things she shouldn't do, she didn't need to be on the wrong side of her mum. Obviously the woman found something to punish her for, that high she gets off of power must be intoxicating. Veronica found herself putting on extra makeup the next day, after putting the right clothes on this time. 

It was honestly baffling what a wardrobe change did for one's popularity. Rather than being hit into the lockers, the jocks hit _on_ her - offering cheesy pickup lines and the promise of a good fuck. Luckily Veronica was dragged off to the bathroom by Mac before too many guys could crowd her. An overwhelming scent of perfume hit her like a truck as they entered, though.

"Okay, what the fuck?" Snapped Mac, holding her sleeve over her nose. "You can barely breathe in here!- You don't have asthma or anything, right Ronnie?" Veronica shook her head.

"My bad." Came a weak sounding Duke from the stall. 

With a sigh, Mac dug around in her bag, producing a toothbrush and some toothpaste. "Here." She uttered, holding them out to an emerging Duke, who took them in quiet thanks before moving to one of the sinks - eyes purposefully avoiding her reflection. "Fucking- I am gonna go to a doctor, Heather. Stop looking at me like I know you are."

Chandler scoffed while Mac turned her gaze away from her friend. The yellow Heather glanced at Veronica, eyes narrowing as if she were trying to recognise her, "That's a lot of makeup.." drawing her leader's attention. 

"Jesus, Ronnie. I said look presentable, not 'try to change your damn identity'." Veronica inwardly cursed Mac's perceptiveness, if the girl ever bothered putting effort into her work, her grades would probably be on par with Veronica's own. Now all three of them were eyeing her, picking her apart - it was like looking at copies of her mother. All getting ready to judge or scold her, she felt herself shrink - as one should under their gaze. They would either excommunicate her (again) or scold her for being so stupid. A hand on her shoulder tore her from her thoughts.

"Calm the hell down, we're not gonna eat you. You just looked a little strange." Laughed Duke, though worry seeped through her features. Then her eyes moved behind Veronica at the door opening, "Fuck off, we're busy." The door was shut again. 

"Spill then. Why the fuck have you come in looking like a Russian doll?" Chandler stepped forward, arms crossed with a judging stare.

"Heather, wait-"

"Shut up, Heather."

"Sorry, Heather." Duke stepped back, subtly flipping off Chandler as she moved over to Mac. 

The girl in red huffed, then repeated her question with a "Well?"

Veronica faltered, "W-well I just- I just wasn't paying attention-"

"You've been acting weird, what the fuck is going on? First, you bawl like a baby over the phone, yesterday you were more out of it than a crack addict and today you've come in wearing more makeup than a fucking hooker." Well, she sure doesn't beat around the bushes. Mac looked like she wanted to step in, but stayed behind with Duke and instead sent a look of encouragement to the brunette. 

"Nothing?" Chandler asked, brows shooting up as if she's scolding a child, "Fine, then." Without another word, she moved to Mac's bag and rummaged around in it before getting out some makeup wipes. "Last chance, come on you were never shy about questioning or annoying me before, what gives?"

Nothing.

The girl huffed again and strode over to Veronica, grasping her face and forcing the wipes across her face - earning a sharp hiss from the other girl. She had expected acne or some kind of weird imperfection and was fully ready to give a shitty speech about proper skincare. The mean purple bruise on her cheekbone was certainly a surprise - the gasp from behind her about summed up how she felt. Chandler quickly let go of her face, taking notice of the taller girl's trembling.

"Fucking hell." Piped Duke from behind, "What the hell happened to you?"

She wanted to speak, ask Veronica why she hadn't said anything - though it was probably obvious. It was Mac who trapped the girl in a hug, bombarding her with questions and cooing at her. Chandler only watched, Veronica didn't move or break, she just wriggled out of Mac's grip and went about reapplying the makeup.

"It's nothing to worry about, walked into a door." She said, with an even voice and eyes trained on her reflection. Then she left without a word to her first period.

They didn't believe her, of course. But for now, they'd play along, Chandler could faintly make out Duke muttering curses while Mac speculated with herself, but she couldn't keep her eyes off of the bathroom door. The bruise was dark and sat on the girl's cheekbone, the lie was obvious. She's taken an interest in the weird emo kid that sat in the corner of the caf. Were they together? Was it him? She'd heard of abuse cases between lovers before, so it wasn't unfathomable. She turned to the other two Heathers. She's never admit it, but it was suddenly weird having this weird version of Veronica around. 

"Come on, girls. Let's give Jessie James a visit."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry if it was a little boring, It'll get better, I promise.


	3. Just.. Let it go. Please?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> tw for referenced abuse  
> I know these are coming kinda quick, but I'm starting college in less than two weeks, so they will probably slow down.  
> (That and I'm lazy)  
> Anyways, enjoy!  
> (btw thanks so much for the comments ad kudos x)

Lunch was a generally quiet time for JD, no teachers blabbing at him and (usually) no annoying jocks hovering around him. Sitting in the corner of the caf kept him out of sight. However, when he saw the traffic light trio marching toward's him, he couldn't help but let out an exhausted sigh. Worst of all, they all looked like they could kill - what part of his existence had offended them this time?

"What in the actual fuck have you done to Veronica?" Snapped the red one.

 _Veronica?_ The girl who talked to him once in the caf and another time in 7/11? Both of his interactions with her were pleasant, she didn't immediately judge or insult him and she held an intelligent conversation. Overall, she seemed very genuine. Had he hurt her in some way? 

"What?"

Now the green one piped up, "Don't fuck with us, Bundy, Ron showed up to the bathroom with a fuckton of makeup on and a huge bruise on her cheek."

"Yeah! And we know you had something to do with it!" The yellow one added.

 _Jesus, do they always speak in sync? Wait - Bundy? Like Ted? Well, that was just poor taste. Tut tut Heathers._ "For the record, I'm really not into any type of necrophilia - but okay. And Veronica and I haven't spoken since - what - last Friday at the 7/11? What could I have possibly done to her then to magically create a bruise now?"

They faltered at that, which gave him a refreshing sense of victory. 

"But you did do something to her? What did you do then?" The yellow one - _was it Macnamara?_ \- accused again. It was getting old rather quickly, why when anything bad happens do people always look at him? Was it the trenchcoat? 

_Okay, I'll bite._ "Now that you mention it, I did do something."

The trio leaned in; the red one was ready to ruin, the green one was glaring and the yellow one made a fist.

"Brain freeze."

Second falter of the day - _Wow, I'm good at this._ Red girl stepped forward, almost growling with a "What?"

He chuckled, how could he not? It was amusing seeing them so worked up over something, but lacking the logic to back their rage. "Brain freeze. I offered her a slushie last Friday and she drank it a little fast. I'm sorry about that, I guess, but she seemed to find it funny. By the way, does she know you're making uneducated assumptions about people on her behalf? Don't know about you, but that would definitely piss me off." He finished with a smile. Sometimes words were better than bullets. Now they seemed to shrink, not out of remorse (obviously) but in thought. As if thinking who else it could be. Since it was Veronica, and she was one of the only people he could tolerate, he decided to throw them a bone.

"Try your asshole fuckbuddies, Kurt and Ram? They like punching and pushing people around - you did do some weird social 'excommunication' on her - whatever you call it. Something about reindeer games? What does that even mean, by the way."

"Shut up. Heather, go find Kurt and Heather, go find Ram." Both Heathers nodded at their leader before scurrying off to find the jocks. The remaining one stayed and held her glare with JD.

"Anything else I can help you with, darling?" He asked, the polite smile still holding. 

"Don't fucking call me that, stay away from Veronica."

"Why? I think we're at least acquaintances."

"I know your type." Was all she said before storming away, probably to find an unfortunate nerd to destroy. _God, I hate her friends. She really does attract a bad crowd._

* * *

It was infuriating. Not knowing what was going on. She was always in control, knew everything (thanks to Duke) and had everyone on-side (thanks to Mac). But with Veronica there was always a distance, she didn't control her and she couldn't decipher her like everyone else. The girl was hopelessly disobedient - why did she even keep her around? She was useful, Chandler had never seen better forgeries. She was also interesting, forcing Heather to make arguments as to why she should do something or behave in a certain way. Almost like brain training - if a twisted version. 

Her suspicions from the phone call were right though, there's a lot more to the brunette than witty remarks and a cynical outlook on life. Why does she care though? The girl's problems are her own and she was only just re-indoctrinated back into their group. Her protectiveness over Heather and Heather were at least justified - they'd known and looked out for each other for far too long to 'not care'. She could think on it later, for now, she had to find the annoying girl that had been taking up her time. 

Chandler searched the cafeteria first, starting with the Heathers' table and even checking the loser's table too. She wouldn't speak to Dumptruck or Finn, she wasn't ready to stoop quite so low yet. Veronica wasn't there anyway. Next, she checked some of the classrooms where the nerds and teacher's pets 'hang out' to catch up on work, Veronica is sort of the nerdy type so she'd be able to hide out there. Not that she was. Then, the bathrooms - even the abandoned ones in the quietest areas of the school - but alas, Veronica was AWOL. She was about to just give up and call her later when Mac came barreling at her.

"I found Kurt," she panted, "he said that he only pulled her hair and shoved her about." Something about that rattled the lead Heather - even though she instigated it. 

" _Okay_ , and your reason for running at me like a heroin addict was?"

"I also found Ronnie!" Fucking finally, why didn't she start with that?

"Where?"

"Outside, smoking something with the stoner kids."

Oh no, no. That is a big fucking no-go Ronnie. Chandler grabbed Mac by her sleeve and pulled her outside and around to the back of the building. Upon seeing the stoners, she had to fight the urge to block her nose from the smell of weed and tobacco - she better just be smoking tobacco. Among them sat Veronica, whose eyes weren't bloodshot - which was a promising sign - puffing a small cigarette as she talked to some of the stoners. 

"What the fuck, Sawyer?"

"Oooh busted!" Came one of the stoner kids, the only group that wasn't phased by the Heathers' existence. Not that it mattered, they were always too out of it to cause any kind of trouble and they spent most of the day outside anyway.

That didn't mean she wanted to associate with them, though. 

"I needed a smoke, don't worry these are _my_ cigarettes."

A worried Mac pushed in front of Chandler, "Isn't that super unhealthy though? Wouldn't your mum be mad or something?"

Veronica seemed to deflate at the mention of her, which Chandler only just caught on to. She placated Mac with "She's.. whatever. So long as my grades are good, she probably doesn't care." Veronica knew she was lying, but she couldn't deal with the reality of what would happen if the woman caught her smoking after catching her drinking. Mac backed down, though. But Chandler didn't.

"Come on, we're going in."

"Can't I finish this first?"

"No." With a sigh, she put the cigarette out and got up, quietly thanking the stoners for letting her sit with them for a bit before going over to Heather. Mac started chattering about how she was hungry, eager to get back to their table so they could eat. Duke was already back at the table, silently reading a copy of Moby Dick while ignoring Ram's monologue on his latest hookup. 

"Fuck off, Ram." Chandler snapped as she approached the table, she just wanted to eat and fuck off to the bathroom so she could skip. He did, of course, and the group were back to the normal dynamic of eating and gossiping about other people's downfall. Chandler was moaning about how annoying Courtney was while Mac nodded along, Duke kept reading and ignored any jabs from Chandler. Then she glanced up at Veronica.

"Not hungry, Sawyer?"

"Nah, not really. I'll eat later at home."

"Hm, if you want I can fix your makeup in the bathroom so it looks a little less caked.."

Veronica's hand trailed across the hidden bruise, "I need to keep it covered."

"Duke is really good with makeup, Ronnie. She can probably make it look a little more natural." Said girl puffed up with pride at Mac's praise, which earned an amused scoff from Chandler. Veronica mulled it over for a minute before nodding at Duke, who nodded back and returned to her book. 

"You ever gonna tell us who did that? You know I like destroying people-"

"No, Heather," Veronica turned to Chandler," it was an accident, I'm fine." She wished the other girl would drop it already. So they could just move on. 

After the lunch period, Veronica wrote up some passes in case they were caught by a teacher, and the group headed to one of the more secluded bathrooms. Duke had Veronica sit on the floor by the sinks so she could get to work on her makeup, while the other two watched. 

"We're going to mine later." Chandler suddenly spoke, leaving no room for argument.

"I can't."

There was always something with her, can't stay at the mall and now can't go to her house. Is she avoiding hanging out with them or something, Veronica joined to get away from high school trouble but Chandler at least hoped she wouldn't make it so obvious that she was using them. Or maybe put some effort is she wanted to keep being an honorary Heather. "Why not?"

"I have to be at home.."

"I don't care, you wanted to be a Heather, so you're coming over after school."

Veronica gulped, there was no getting out of it without dire consequences either way, so she just nodded and let Duke carry on fixing her makeup. 

They made their way to the car park after school was out, Mac wanted to go with Chandler in her Porsche - possibly to avoid an argument between Veronica and Chandler - which left Veronica to go with Duke in the Jeep. 

As she moved to get in the back seat, the smaller girl piped up, "What are you doing? Get in the front you pillowcase."

Veronica chuckled and moved, "Isn't that Heather's phrase?"

"Only when she's here."

"Fair enough."

The drive was mostly silent, but the comfortable kind. Veronica hadn't expected the green Heather to be quite so chill when she first joined as she was always the more subtly mean one. She could tear you to shreds with words alone and wasn't afraid to let you know if she didn't like you. But as she had just spent the last hour doing Veronica's makeup, she reckoned that they were okay. Duke quietly sang along to the radio while driving like a human (Chandler liked to treat every other car on the road as her 'opponents' and race everyone). 

Chandler's Porsche was already parked by her house, to which Veronica scoffed. She turned and asked Duke why they were having this impromptu visit to the lead Heather's house. She didn't know, but apparently it happened often. Duke led Veronica to the house, pulling out a key and opening the door before leading her up to Heather's room. It was oddly quiet, Chandler and Mac were sitting on the bed chatting quietly between themselves.

Suddenly Veronica was gently shoved forward while Duke shut the door behind her.

"Hey.. What's going on?"

Chandler's eyes narrowed, "Game Night. Mac suggested we do truth or dare first." 

Mac held up an empty beer bottle and cheered, Duke looked unconvinced, "We don't have any actual alcohol?"

"Don't be a pillowcase, of course, we do." The red-clad girl shot back, reaching under the bed and pulling out various bottles of alcohol. Veronica was already getting worried, she might have to bullshit a reason to not go home now. Mac was already giggling, truth or dare was one of her favourite games - especially when Chandler got drunk enough. The group sat together in a circle and Chandler spun first, the bottle landing on Duke.

"Truth or dare?"

"Truth" Heather started safe, which she knew would annoy Chandler. She was only really good at giving out dares. 

"If you had to choose to hook up with Mac, Ram or Kurt; who would you choose?" Duke grimaced, she made a point to not fuck either of the two jocks. But choosing Mac meant giving Chandler more ammunition against her. She did not need 'dyke' to make it's way into her vocabulary when she's insulting her. With a deep breath, she mulled over which jock was worst. Kurt came out on top, so that's what she said. 

Mac's expression flashed to one of hurt but quickly bounced back to her usual cheery demeanour. Chandler just moved on, motioning for Duke to "spin the damn bottle, then." Duke smirked as it landed on Mac, who immediately chose dare. Getting back at Chan would be easy.

"I dare you to kiss Heather for thirty seconds." She smirked as Mac's expression shifted from determined to unsure, but she never backs down. So she glanced at Heather, who feigned ignorance, and suddenly grinned. Mac moved to her and kissed her cheek, holding it for exactly thirty seconds.

"That doesn't count!"

Mac smiled sweetly, "You said kiss her, you didn't say I couldn't kiss her cheek." Chandler looked straight at Duke with a look that said, 'nice try'. Veronica just chuckled, not quite used to seeing the trio so relaxed and laid back. They had no one to keep up appearances with. 

The bottle was spun again, Mac spun it harder than the other tow, so it was spinning for a little longer. At last, it landed on Veronica. She paled at the thought of one of Mac's dares, for a sweet girl, she could be brutal. So she went safe as well. 

"You're no fun, Ronnie!"

Chandler's face seemed to light up and she moved over to Mac to whisper in her ear. The blonde seemed unsure, but moved to speak-

"Wait a sec! You can't give her ideas!" Veronica exclaimed, not wanting to receive any weird questions. The trio merely laughed at her fruitless attempt at a protest.

"Scared, Sawyer?" Duke chimed, smirking at the other girl's annoyed expression.

"What really happened to your cheek." She knew it. Veronica knew that they wouldn't let it go, Mac seemed to regret the question but was more intrigued in the answer. Chandler, obviously, regretted nothing. But she was growing impatient. Veronica glanced at the Jack Daniels that sat in with the other bottles in the middle and picked it up, she grabbed a cup so she could pour some for herself. 

"So you're not being straight with us," Chandler said, almost glaring as Veronica downed the drink. The glare was returned, tenfold. 

"It's none of your business, even if there was more to it. Drop it." Heather wouldn't, everyone knew that.

Mac was growing more and more uncomfortable, to which the remaining Heather took notice, "Guys come on-"

"Shut up, Heather!" Heather barked, but Veronica backed down, she was pissed but it wasn't an excuse to fight in front of two innocent parties.

"Sorry guys." She directed at Mac and Duke, who nodded at her. Chandler just stared incredulously at the girl, they weren't finished, but Veronica was already spinning the bottle again and laughing when it landed on Mac. How had she undermined her so easily? She'd be angry if it wasn't quite so impressive. Rather than try to confront her head-on, Heather would play along. She'd figure the girl out, watch her closely. She zoned back into the game, laughing as Duke took the bottle of Jack and chugged it - as a dare from Mac. 

* * *

As it turns out, Veronica did have to make up a bullshit excuse to stay at Heather's for the night, the other two were staying too. Her mum seemed unconvinced, but let her off.

However, when she returned the next morning, there was less than contentment coming from the woman. Veronica had only stopped by to grab some clothes, Duke was waiting outside in the Jeep so they could both go to school. After dealing with Mrs Sawyer, Veronica ran up to her room and frantically wiped the tears from her eyes - she was going to need more makeup for this. 

Duke was bewildered by the state that got back into her Jeep after only going in to change her clothes, "Jesus, Sawyer. Did you fight your wardrobe?" Then she saw that the girl was crying. She paused, what the fuck? Is this what Chan was talking about? "U-uhh, You.. Okay?"

Instead of answering, Veronica only pleaded. "You think- you think you could do my makeup again today?"

That's when Duke noticed the red marks on her cheeks and a second bruise forming near her chin. She hesitated. 

"You can't tell Chandler or Mac, though.. Please."

She could easily take advantage of this situation, make Veronica jump through hoops to keep her promise - or just go and tell the entire school that Veronica Sawyer was a spineless pussy. But she didn't want to, she only had one condition in mind, "Only if you tell me what's going on."

Veronica went silent, mulling Duke's words over in her head. She had no choice.

"Okay."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you liked it! I'll try and add some more chansaw stuff in the next few chapters.  
> Have a nice day/night!


	4. My Brave Face

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> tw for referenced abuse, roofies and nightmares

Rather than drive to Westurburg, Duke drove in the opposite direction toward the McDonalds at the edge of Sherwood. It would be easier to get the other girl to open up and the prospect of having near to no eavesdroppers - that could cause damage - made it a comfortable choice. Veronica was visibly confused, shifting uncomfortably in her seat. Whether it was nerves from Heather's request or the fact that she'd turned the car around without warning, Duke was unsure. But it was either one or both. If she wanted Veronica to spill, she'd have to keep her calm as much as possible - _how the fuck am I supposed to do that? This is Mac's area of expertise._

Without much to do or say while they were driving, Heather opted to turn the radio up. 'My Brave Face' by Paul McCartney started to play, Heather wasn't keen on it at all but Veronica unconsciously bopped her head to the rhythm. The bopping turned to humming, then to softly singing along to the lyrics with a smile on her face. With Veronica occupied, Duke could concentrate on where she was going. She just hoped Heather and Heather would be okay on their own for a while, Chandler was more likely to freak out than Mac, anyway. 

The McDonalds was small, the booths were far too close together and the staff was about as friendly as any disgruntled resident of Sherwood, Ohio. It was perfect for a serious conversation and pancakes. Veronica insisted that she pay but Heather was quicker and richer, so - while laughing at the other girl's pout - Duke paid for both meals and ushered Veronica into one of the crowded booths. 

"C'mon, spill." She said, after taking a few silent sips of the black coffee she'd ordered. Veronica just stared at her food, glancing around like someone had followed them to the restaurant. The big, arrogant part of Heather was screaming at her to make the girl talk - blackmail her with something to loosen her tongue. But she knew she had to bite that part down, give the girl time to process what she wants to say. The new bruise was already taking on a rather deep colour, so she also wanted to be able to get close enough to the other girl to hide the mark. 

Slowly, Veronica started to open up. From a couple of sentences about how strict her parents could be when she started eating, to stories and _the_ stories behind the marks on her face. Then the marks on her upper arms, and once, a mark on her abdomen. Stories where she defended them with the excuse that she shouldn't have been doing one thing or another - or she should've come home in time, or she shouldn't have asked for something on a particular day or that her grades were slipping and the extreme studying was necessary. 

With every story, every excuse and every description of the assortment of punishments - more verbal than really physical - Heather felt more and more compelled to go back to the Sawyer's household and threaten her parents with legal ramifications. Her father wasn't the DA for nothing. Instead, she pulled her best poker face and listened to the brunette talk. She didn't interrupt, no matter how much she wanted to, and waited for Veronica to get everything out. When she finally did finish, it was with the plea that Heather keep the information to herself - which was ridiculous, but the teary eyes of her friend moved her to nod. 

_Am I going soft?_

"You- you think you could help me with _this_ now?" She asked, pointing to her chin with an awkward smile. Moving on as if nothing she'd said was worrying, it unnerved the other girl. There were so many things she could be doing right now; going to the police, telling the others, finding Veronica somewhere else to stay, going and raising some hell at the Sawyer residence. Sure the girl could be sarcastic and annoying, but she wouldn't wish this kind of thing on _Chandler_ \- even on a bad day. 

"Heather?"

Right. She had to help Veronica hide the evidence of abuse on her face, then let her go home later to the people who did it. _Fucking fantastic._ "Yeah, let's go into the bathroom."

It took some effort to hide both marks on the other girl's face without the makeup looking too caked. But the Green clad girl managed. Afterwards, they finished what food and drink they had left and headed back to the Jeep. Veronica wrote up a couple of late notes for them so they'd stay out of trouble before Heather drove them back toward Westerburg. They pulled into the school not long after period 2 ended, so they didn't miss too much of the day. But before Heather could get out, she was grasped on the wrist by a nervous-looking Veronica.

"Thanks, by the way - you know for listening and hiding this stuff... And while I'm sharing information that may or may not grant me social execution, I'm bisexual. I don't know - you're the first person I've come out to. So do with that what you will." Veronica was scratching the back of her head and glancing anywhere but at Heather. 

It was a truly random confession, perhaps the stress of keeping everything locked away and finally releasing it gave her a boost in confidence or something. Whilst Heather wasn't comfortable coming out herself yet, she would make sure the brunette knew she had nothing to worry about. With an amused chuckle, Duke replied, "Sawyer, that's got to be the least worrying thing you've said all day."

* * *

"Where the fuck have you two pillowcases been?"

There were go, back to normal. Chandler was about as pissed as Duke predicted, Mac just looked mildly concerned. Neither of them knew what to say, Veronica was standing like a scolded child and Duke was just staring with a deadpan expression. 

"Well?"

Heather huffed, Chandler could be the worst. "I forgot something at mine, so we went to pick it up. No biggie." She placated, she usually would've put someone else in the firing line, but with Veronica's shaky stability, that probably wouldn't end well. Chandler responded with a long-winded lecture about not being a 'pillowcase' and not leaving her and Heather alone for two hours. Honestly, Duke just zoned out. 

After Mac had managed to steer Chandler away from her ranting, the trio fell into the normal routine; they gossiped about the latest news in Westerburg and bitched about the country club kids being insufferable and fake. As bad as the Heathers were, at least they were blunt - they never went about anything with fake smiles. Duke didn't do smiles, Chandler didn't know how to unless she was drunk and Mac didn't have the capacity to fake anything. 

"So we have another party at Ram's on Friday. Everyone down?" Chandler finally asked, when all other topics of conversation were exhausted. Mac nodded enthusiastically, she was down for any event with alcohol and boys. Duke shrugged, whether she wanted to or not she'd end up going - if only out of sheer boredom. With two out of three conformation noted, Heather looked to Veronica, "You coming?"

The girl merely shook her head, something about having arrangements with Martha and not being able to make it. Duke wasn't sure how truthful the excuse was, but she shrugged at it all the same. 

"Call it off, you're coming to the party." -Veronica gave tired sigh and nodded. Clearly lacking the energy to fight, which momentarily caught the redhead off guard before nodding contently. Duke, however shot a pointed look of 'what about your parents?' to her, to which Veronica responded with a tired shrug. 

* * *

When she got to the party, Veronica told herself that she'd stay away from the alcohol this time. Ram's house was as loud and obnoxious as always - representative of the boy himself - there were far too many people chattering and laughing. There was a different game going on in each room and no sign of any Heather anywhere. Veronica decided to just try and stay out of everyone's way and stay near the kitchen.

It was a good plan until Kurt made his way over, offering a drink. She had tried to refuse it at first, but he wouldn't leave her alone and she was starting to draw unwanted attention. So with a glare, she snatched the bottle from Kurt, who smirked in victory, and downed some of it. The party carried on around her, volume still far too loud for her ears. Kurt had distracted himself with a few of the juniors, leaving Veronica alone again with her thoughts. Also to wonder where the Heathers were. 

The golden rule of 'don't accept drinks from anyone' started to ring in her mind as her vision started to blur. The floor seemed to dance with everyone else and the volume of the music was getting louder. Until the noises started to fade around her. Kurt moved back over to her, with Ram in tow - both silently demanding her to follow them. Her glazed will found itself bending to them, as Kurt grasped her arm and pulled her. She knew what was going to happen now, she broke a golden rule. Punishment is punishment - that might be why she wasn't afraid. Accepting punishment was a part of life, this would just be a lesson for next time. 

Her body was getting heavier, her weight now only being held up by Kurt. 

"Kurt!" 

She felt him freeze, a drunken chuckle escaped her lips. Which Heather was it, now? How was she always getting into dumb situations anyways? Veronica's body was yanked away from the jock, into a set of freckled arms. Whoever caught her was muttering curses and scolding her - probably, she couldn't actually make out what anyone was saying. Heather (whichever one) dragged her outside and sat her against a wall in the fresh air. 

"What the hell were you doing?!"

"mmm- I think Kurt had plans-"

"Fucking hell, Veronica! You can't just accept drinks from him!"

"I know, I- I wasn't thinking, I-"

"I can't fucking take you anywhere. Will every party end with a disaster involving you?" Her face didn't really look like a Heather anymore, it was older - morphing into the face of her mother. Veronica felt herself tense as she kept shouting. Was it grades? Was it past curfew? Her eye's started to water, she just wanted to impress her, her grades were higher than ever - what could've knocked them? Somewhere, deep down, she knew she was ruining the makeup Duke had done for her during school so she didn't have to worry for tonight. But clearly the girl couldn't get through a normal day anymore, she used to be on top of it. Now it was sneaking up on her, catching her off guard - _real_ _life sucks losers dry, huh?_

* * *

Chandler paused, Veronica didn't seem to be taking in anything she was saying. _What the fuck did they give her_. Was she too harsh? If she was harsh there was a reason, she only told cold hard facts. The truth doesn't give a shit about your feelings. She sat with her, waiting to see if her eyes would come back to life, but she started mumbling about life. _Didn't I tell her that?_

How does one take care of someone who's so completely incapacitated? She should probably leave her out here and crucify her again on Monday for being so stupid, but she hasn't been herself for the past week. Veronica before the first party was apathetic, sure, but she had some bite. She was hopelessly annoying and biting back - that's why Chandler liked her. She needed someone who didn't fold like Duke, someone who wasn't afraid of her like Mac - it was refreshing. But Veronica post-party was lifeless. As timid as Mac and folded more than Duke, her only use was her forgeries. 

Now she was crying, bawling like a baby. _Great._ Chandler crudely held her hand over the girls head, patting it as if she were petting a particularly rabid stray. Clearly that did nothing. So with a huff, she hoisted the girl up and against her shoulder and led her to the Porsche. 

"Veronica I need you to tell me if you can hear me." She said with an even tone as she sat Veronica in the passenger seat. She noted that her eyes briefly flickered over to her, if she could get her home and then come back - that might be best for her. With a renewed goal, Chandler got into the driver's seat and made for Veronica's home. Her parents didn't care if she drank, so Veronica's should be fine. 

Upon arriving, Heather got out and made her way to the Sawyers' door and knocked. Summoning the couple, they had kind faces and regarded Heather with polite smiles.

"Hello, can we help you?" Asked Mrs Sawyer.

"Veronica was given a roofied drink, she's - uh - kinda out of it so I thought I'd drop her off early. She's in the car."

The woman's face flickered to one of barely contained rage before regaining a polite posture, "Oh dear, is she okay? Here, let me help you get her out of the car."

Needless to say, Heather was slight perturbed. Feigning a glance back to her car, she turned back to the woman. "A-actually I can get her, don't worry." Something was off, no one regarded Chandler so kindly - nor did they react so casually to their daughter getting drugged. She raced back to the car, and hopped into the drivers seat before racing off. The woman didn't even look that shocked, she just went back inside. 

"What the fuck, Ronnie..." She muttered. 

She drove them to her own house, Veronica could sleep in the spare bed. She would explain to Heather and Heather later on, they were meant to go to her's after the party anyway. The girl in question, however, was knocked out in her seat. So Heather had to drag her down the pathway to her house, haphazardly lean her somewhere while she unlocked the door and drag her up the stairs to the spare room. She left her on the bed with a box of pills and a bottle of water on the bedside table.

* * *

It was around 1am when Heather and Heather got back, asking her where she'd went and why the fuck she'd left the party early. She simply told them she had to babysit an incapacitated Sawyer and she had a weird feeling about her mum, so she brought her here. Mac nodded unsurely. But Duke's eyes widened to the size of saucers.

"You took her home in that state?" 

Chandler raised and eyebrow, "Well, obviously. But as I said, she have me bad vibes so I drove her here instead. What's _your_ damage?"

The green Heather backed down, "Nothing." She conceded quietly. Odd, Duke sticks her nose into everyone's business, sure, but she doesn't usually react to it. At least not negatively. She'd be sure to look into that later. For now, she'd shower, let them shower and they'd all get some much needed sleep. 

It was 4am when Chandler heard whimpering from the other room. With a groan, she got up to check on the brunette that had been taking up far too much of her time recently. Upon opening the door she saw covers thrown off the bed and a sweating Veronica Sawyer thrashing about on the mattress. She was muttering and crying incoherently. Heather stood and watched, frozen in place, for about a minute before she made her way to the bed. 

First she sat, trying to hold the other girl still. When that only agitated the situation she huffed, and tried to calm her like her mother used to - stroking her head. She was fully ready to kill anyone who decided to walk in the room - Duke would get a kick out of this. When the sleeping girl began to calm, Chandler felt her own eyes drooping as she lowered to a lying position on the bed. The bed itself was big enough for three people, thank the Chandlers for their overzealous spending habits. She decided she would just sleep next to the girl, lest she throw another sleeping hissy fit - definitely not to make sure she got through the night okay - and pulled her into an awkward embrace as she drifted to sleep. 

There would be a hell of a lot to talk about in the morning. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm not thrilled about this chapter, but there ya go.  
> Hope you enjoyed!


	5. Your Move.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry, this is short. Just started college and I'm still trying to get used to it. Anyways hope you enjoy!  
> tw: slut shaming and implied abuse.
> 
> p.s: I'm blown away by the amount of feedback and kudos this story is getting! Thank you so much for everything so far and I hope I can continue making this story one you want to read and enjoy! x

There was indeed plenty to talk about that morning. The fact that a groggy Veronica had managed to dive down the stairs at 7 in the morning, followed by a worried Mac, doubled by her (apparent) superior cooking skills despite her prevalent hangover. The chipper Heather had to scrutinise every move the brunette made, from picking up a knife to poaching the eggs. Veronica had asked whether Heather and Heather would join them yet, but Duke wasn't a morning person - so waking her up might bring about armageddon - and Chandler slept like a bear during hibernation; there's no waking her up until after 10 at the weekend. This dampened the hungover girl's mood, she had made her food for no one, her groans met with a flick on the forehead from Mac who exclaimed that "[she] was up with [her], wasn't that enough?!" Of course, it was lighthearted and lead the girls down giggle lane. 

Duke joined them next, at around 9 - much to Mac's amazement - however, once the two Heathers were in the same room, the air around them sobered; it became awkward as Duke opted to sit on the side of Veronica that was away from Mac. The latter of the two was merely confused, but the former seemed to remember something that no one else did. After a minute, Veronica found herself being begged to make more food, to which she declined. She had made plenty already, she just had to heat it up for God's sake. Duke wasn't all the fussed, only eating a small scrap of bacon and a sliver of bread - all while ignoring the looks her companions gave her. It was Veronica who lightened the mood by talking about her adventures on the stairs. She got another flick from Mac. 

Chandler kept true to Mac's predictions, coming down a little after 10. She just sat down and started eating, earning confusion from Veronica but indifference from the other two. 

"Give her five minutes.." Mac whispered, knowing that while Chandler's body was awake, her mind always lagged a bit behind. True to her words, the lead Heather came to her senses after 5 minutes, starting by complementing the food. Then blushing. Then eating some more. Only when she finished did she ask who made it.

"Ronnie did!" Mac chirped, nudging the brunette with a wink. 

"I should let you stay more often, provided you cook," Chandler said, looking pointedly at Veronica, who tried her best to hide her deflation. Duke seemed to pick up on it, despite her half-asleep state, and quickly changed the subject to Chandler's lack of cooking skills. Yes, she was met with the Chandler-Glare™ but Veronica got a kick out of Mac's story about how she managed to fuck up hard-boiled eggs. 

The front door clicking open seemed to catch everyone's attention, followed by a groan from Chandler. A man walked in, rather tall with olive skin. He wore big sunglasses and a tight-fitting shirt and ripped jeans. He looked older but hid it well. The green and yellow Heathers seemed unphased by his presence but left the room, all the same, leaving only Veronica and Chandler behind. The latter of which with patience slowly dwindling. On the man's arm was a young woman, with a young-looking face and long brown hair. Her eyes twinkled but there wasn't much behind it like there wasn't much thought going on behind them. 

The man whispered something to her before heading up to the bathroom, leaving Chandler in the older woman's line of sight. Her eyes changed and she seemed a lot more arrogant now as she stalked over to Heather, ready to spit whatever venom she had. 

"I don't know _why_ you're in Micheal's home, but he's with _me_. He doesn't need a bimbo like _you._ " Veronica was ready to pounce at the woman, she seemed nowhere near as threatening as Mrs Sawyer so she could handle her. However, Chandler just put a hand on Veronica's shoulder, bored look plastered on her face. Soon after, 'Micheal' came back down the stair, bright grin adorning his features. 

"Ah! Aphrodite! I see you've met my daughter, Heather. And her friend- ah, we haven't met. What's your name, sweetheart?" The man's voice was like silk, only gritting off at the end. But he seemed genuinely kind and interested in Veronica's answer.

"Veronica - uh - Sawyer. Nice to meet you, sir." She replied stiffly, shaking the man's hand. He chuckled at her politeness.

"Veronica! No need to be so formal, just call me Micheal. It's wonderful to meet you too." He had heard the name Sawyer before, memories of a rather possessive woman came to mind, he could only hope there was no correlation. 

The woman at his side, Aphrodite, was stuck in her own state of shock. The news of the girl she insulted being her man's daughter hitting her like a tonne of bricks. Her venom turned to honey as she attempted to sweet-talk Heather into being at least civil with her. Heather just ignored her. 

"Jesus Dad, at least tell me when you're bringing another bitch home. Fuck, she's got nothing on Mum." Heather snapped, smirking at Aphrodite's horror and her father's sigh. As if she'd reacted this way before, "Anyway, the Heathers and I are gonna motor, gotta take Ronnie home." Without waiting for a reply, she called for Mac and Duke and pulled Veronica to the door, then to her Porsche. 

* * *

The journey to the Sawyer house was a quiet one. Mac and Duke had taken the Jeep to the mall to wait for Chandler while she dropped Veronica off. Leaving Chandler's ever-fading patience to reach the end of its tether at Veronica's incessant fiddling. Whether it's her own fingers or the glove box or the aircon, it was getting unbearable. When she finally came to a stop Veronica was slow to get out of the car, when she finally did she sauntered to her door before lightly knocking on it. The woman from the night before opened it and seemed to say something to her, causing the brunette to give a worried glance to Chandler. Then she was grabbed by the arm and dragged into the house. Chandler couldn't get the mirth that was in the woman's eyes out of her head as she made her way to the mall. 

* * *

When school came around on Monday, Veronica was nowhere to be seen. It only really shook Duke though, Chandler reckoned it was because of the pills she took on Friday. It was different without her presence, but at least she would be back tomorrow. They just had to go back to the old Heathers dynamic for a day.

Veronica didn't return on Tuesday. In fact, she didn't return on Wednesday either, or Thursday either. By this point, Duke was restless and getting on Chandler's nerves non-stop, Mac was being more brutal on the cheer squad and Chandler was finally at the end of her tether.

"Where the fuck is she. It's been almost a week, now." Mac nodded with Chandler while Duke's leg just bopped up and down. Courtney happened to be passing by the table when she heard them, and she gave her unwanted 2 cents. 

"Personally, I think this old dynamic is so much better. You're the Heathers! Not the Heathers-plus-Veronica." Duke sent a glare, while Chandler piped up with a 'What?'

Courtney hesitated, "W-well. She seemed to embarrass you a lot. Like at Ram's party and on Friday, but she always worms her way back in. All I'm saying is that she's only gonna be your downfall."

Duke was practically spitting venom and Mac looked offended. Duke stood up and got close to the other girl, but before she could speak she was pulled back by a fuming Chandler. "Your 'input' was noted, and thoroughly ignored. See, Veronica is a dork. She's so fucking agitating and she always has something to say, loves second-guessing me. But, at least she's woman enough to speak her mind in front of me. Not talk behind my back like a snide little weasel looking to get with the elites."

Courtney took a step back, trembling at the other girl's vigour.

"But don't worry! I get it, I do. You just want to be popular, right? I got you." Then a moment of silence passed between the group, none knowing what Chandler was planning, then the moment passed, "Guess who got completely gangbanged by five guys at Ram's party two weeks ago?! She told me she had a fucking amazing time and would like to thank them personally!" Chandler snuck a smug look at a pale Courtney. 

It didn't take 5 seconds for insults like 'Freak', 'Slut', 'Loser' and 'Short-bust' to be thrust at her. The girl shook, tears flowing freely as she fled the caf - she finally fell victim to the Heathers. Chandler felt a little better. Now all she had to do was find out what Veronica was playing at, not coming in for almost a whole week. 

* * *

They waited 'till after school to head to her house, Duke volunteered to go to the door - which she did - and was greeted with a stern-looking Mrs Sawyer. 

"Hello. Can I help you?" She asked, steel on her tongue. 

Duke gulped, her hate for the woman being drowned out by a sense of fear, "Is- Is Veronica doing okay? She hasn't been in and I was wondering if-

"Veronica isn't accepting visitors. She's sick. She needs her mother right now, not her band of misfits." Duke winced, the woman had a certain bite that she didn't want to agitate, lest she gets punished for some reason. With defeat filling her heart, she moved to leave. But at the corner of her eye, a black trenchcoat climbed up the drainpipe on the side of the house. A shared look was all it took for her to will herself to stay at the door. Carry on an awkward sense of Smalltalk and begging so the woman could grow irritated and deny her some more. But Mrs Sawyer was calling the police, Duke had done all she could. She ran back to the Porsche with a pounding heart.

"Nothing?" Mac asked.

"That woman is- I don't even know. But she's barely human." Chandler seemed to nod with Duke. Before they could drive away, the rear door opened and black flashed in the car with blue, next to Mac. 

"Greetings and salutations. Terrible etiquette, I know. But you ordered one Veronica Sawyer?" JD smirked, revelling in catching the Heathers off guard _again_. However, them staying there would get more and more dangerous, so he could only revel for a moment, "I did technically kidnap a drugged girl from her room so if you be so kind as to - I don't know - drive somewhere safe? If you wouldn't mind holding your thank yous and applauses 'till later, that is." Chandler scoffed, but drove anyway. 

"What is it you want for helping us?" Duke questioned, glaring at JD.

JD looked almost heartbroken, _almost._ "Me? Nothing! Veronica is a friend. Friends help each other."

Nothing more was said for the rest of the ride, not until the group got to Chandler's house. However, red and blue flashed in front of the building, two officers waiting outside their car for someone to arrive. 

"Looks like Mrs Sawyer made her move."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm not the happiest with it, its another boring one tbh, but hopefully it sets up the next chapter okay.  
> Feel free to give suggestions and stuff.  
> also I felt left out about not having tumblr lol, so I did. imdamntired is my name.. i think. ill amend this if not..
> 
> Have a nice day/night!


	6. Warmth

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Tw: abuse and hospitalization 
> 
> Hope you enjoy!

"Heather Chandler, you are under arrest for the kidnapping of Veronica Sawyer. You have the right to remain silent, however, anything you say can and will be used against you in a court of law." The officer started, spinning a huffing Heather around to cuff her.

Duke was already on the phone to her dad, while Mac watched every move the officers made. The Sherwood PD wasn't exactly known for its manners, after all. Sure enough, the officer cuffed Heather far too tight and carelessly banged her head on the door frame as he shoved her in the car. JD had disappeared, his carrying a firearm would've aggravated the situation, so he left Veronica in the back of the car. 

As the officers drove away, Mac took control of the Porsche and tailed them, all while telling Duke what she saw, in the panic of Heather's arrest they'd forgotten about Veronica in the back - who was slowly returning to the world of the awake. Her yawn prompted a shriek from Mac and Duke dropped her cell on her foot - which was almost the size of a brick, which hurt. The girl in green sent a glare to the driver.

"Sorry, Heather." Duke wanted to dwell on how nice it sounded coming from someone else's mouth, but her father was still on the phone. He told her that he'd go to the station to sort out Heather and that, if Veronica was drugged as she had said, Mac should turn the car around and head to the hospital. Said girl was hesitant, but a nod from Duke had her turning around. With her hands now free, Duke turned to Veronica.

"You feeling okay?"

Veronica stared at her, eyes foggy from sleep. "What's happening right now? Why is Mac driving the Porsche-" Abruptly, Mac swerved away from an oncoming car, "Who let Mac drive?!" The dazed girl gripped her seat, fumbling desperately for a seatbelt. 

"Calm down, you pillowcase. What happened when Chan dropped you off the other day?" That seemed to gauge Veronica's attention. The girl sobered, finally putting the seatbelt on as she seemed to think about something.

"Well, obviously, she was annoyed. But she wasn't that bad - um - why'd you ask?" Despite her hesitation, Veronica managed to sound genuine. Had Duke not known about the situation beforehand, she would've believed the girl. Mac seemed half-interested at the response, even more so at Duke's silence.

Veronica begged with her eyes, for Heather to let it go and tell her where they were going. Duke huffed. "Tell the truth, Sawyer. Chan was arrested for kidnapping you, you gotta be straight now-" Veronica snorted a bit, "Sawyer. Not the time."

There was silence for a good minute. "What did you say happened to Heather?"

"Arrested." Mac shot, worrying for her friends was stressful. It earned a strange look from Duke. 

"So mum wasn't bluffing, then."

"What?" Mac stayed silent at their exchange, she needed to concentrate.

Veronica took a long breath, "I- She said that you guys were a bad influence. So I got a lecture on that," the green Heather knew that Veronica was embellishing the facts, but she allowed it for now, " 'said that I need to stop hanging around you guys. Monday I was sick, ma was really nice to me then. Gave me pills for the pain and coddled me.. the next few days were really a blur. Now I'm here."

The Heathers shared a look, Mac growing increasingly worried at the accepting look Duke was wearing. As if she knew this was a possibility. 

The rest of the ride was an awkward one, Mac dropped the other two off at the hospital - at the insistence of Duke - and went to meet Duke's father at the police station. The silence between them persisted until Veronica was taken for a drug test and put in a room, then left with Heather. Even alone they weren't sure what to say, Veronica was still rather dazed at the pace her life went completely downhill; Duke was trying to figure out how to properly talk to the girl. 

"Sawyer," She drew the brunette's gaze, "I- you know? I'm not sure."

Veronica chuckled, though no because Heather said anything particularly funny. "Don't worry, it's fine. It'll calm down when Chandler's cleared-"

"So that's it?"

"What?"

"We get Heather off the hook and you just.. Go back? There? To her?"

Another chuckle, "Well where else do I go, Heather? She's my mum. She's just too strict, but I know she loves me."

"She's got you completely brainwashed." Duke scowled, eyes piercing the girl in front of her.

Averting her eyes, Veronica went quiet and Heather seized her chance. "You practically broke down the in McDonald's, what happened to that?"

"I was overstressed."

"Bull _shit._ For fuck's sake it's okay to admit it, you know? That your mother is an utter _bitch,_ she _abused_ you. That's it. She still is! Right now, as you defend her!" Heather continued to search her eyes, looking for anything that showed that Veronica understood. Instead, she saw the water break the dam as her face contorted into one of agony. Much like at the McDonalds, only with acceptance in her eyes. She saw no escape from her prison, all Duke managed to do was show her the bars. With a sigh, she wrapped the girl in a hug. Cradling her with the care of a sibling while Veronica bawled. They barely registered the results of the test, just that it was something bad. That Mrs Sawyer was bad. 

Veronica felt warm. It had been a while, really. She remembered being hugged when she was little, but it stopped quickly. There were never really any learning experiences either; if she fell over - for example - she would pick herself up, clean her wounds and carry on. It was a learned habit which extended itself into her punishments. Warmth always found itself absent. She felt it for the first time in Chandler's house, as she eased Veronica out of her nightmares; and now, while Duke coddled her like a child. Acts she would never expect from the HBIC and her second-in-command. 

In short: it was nice. 

Duke had barely registered that the girl in her arms was asleep. She did, however, hear a door burst open behind them to reveal a dishevelled Chandler.

"I swear that woman is satan-" Her eyes fell on Veronica, "She asleep?"

"No shit." Duke deadpanned.

"Shut up, Heather."

"Ugh, sorry Heather."

Chandler scowled, ushering Duke out of the room so she could 'get a better look' at the sleeping girl. Mac was already outside. As soon as she was alone, Heather's features softened. "What the fuck is going on with you.. One minute you're a pain in my ass, the next we're fucking rescuing you from your satanist mother. How is it that you are a magnet for disaster, yet still manage to stick around with us, hm?" She refrained from saying anything that would leave her red, "You know, I never thanked you for breakfast the other day. Can't accessorize for shit, but sure, you can cook. What the fuck, Saw- Ronnie."

Unbeknownst to her, Veronica was awake. The odd shuffle from warmth to bed has a way of shaking people awake. She kept her eyes closed, as to scare Chandler when she least expected it. 

"You're beautiful, you know? Even in that horrific scarf and nun skirt, I just had to have you as part of the group. I know we made you feel like an outcast, but can you blame us? You're not exactly like us and you made it clear you just wanted protection. I believed that at first. But sometimes, it's hard to be me around you, cause you're so good at annoying me. Tearing down my conventions. Then you started to even like us! What the fuck where you doing anyway, spending so much time with Duke. What's she got that I don't?" She paused, the slight twitch in the sleeping girl's cheek, "Are you fucking awake?!"

Veronica snorted, unable to contain herself any longer, "Aww Chandy's really a massive sap under all that bitchiness!" She earned a flick on the forehead, causing another laugh from Veronica - Heather would never admit how relieved she was to see the girl laugh. "Don't worry, I think you're beautiful too."

"You bet I fucking am, I'm not the queen of high school for nothing!" She leaned in close to secure her point but found herself staring into dark brown eyes. Those eyes stared back, wide and unsure. Neither knew what would come about next as they slowly moved closer-

A crash outside reclaimed Veronica's attention, and an angry Mac burst in dragging JD by the ear. Apparently, he had been to the 7/11 to pick up food for them, but came back with four slushies. Chandler was ready to hit him herself, if Mrs Sawyer hadn't entered the room, demanding to have time with her daughter.

Chandler saw red. 

It took JD and Mac to hold her away from the woman, giving into anger was what she wanted and they had just got Heather out of a jail cell. The woman looked between all of them, zeroing in on her daughter, and held her hand out to her.

"Time to go home."

Veronica, to her credit, hesitated before giving in. Yet a pair of arms wrapped around her waist and pulled her back, it seemed that Duke wasn't keen on letting her go back.

"May I remind you that it's a privilege that you're all with my daughter right now. One that I'm revoking."

It was a losing battle, she could easily have them all removed by calling a doctor. But they didn't budge, even JD was gripping the gun in his trench coat. The tension was broken by a stern-looking doctor entering and staring straight at Mrs Sawyer. He proceeded to beckon her outside to discuss something he found 'concerning'.

Duke had a faint idea about what it was, and slowly rolled Veronica's sleeves up. She knew her mother had taken a liking to use physical force from what the girl had said and she wasn't surprised to see the buckle marks adorning her arm. She wasn't any less horrified, though.

It was followed by faint shouting outside, and a remark about unprofessionalism from JD. Veronica, herself, wasn't expecting a group embrace (par JD as hugging is a no), but she welcomed the warmth it brought. After a while of shouting, the doctor re-entered the room. He made his way over to Veronica and asked that she wipe any makeup off of her face so he could examine any wounds. Mrs Sawyer had claimed, apparently, that anything on her was self-inflicted - or given by her 'bitch-of-a-friend, Heather Chandler'. However, upon seeing Heather not wearing any kind of belt to match the marks on her arms, Veronica's mother's claim was written off. 

* * *

In the end, the doctor decided to keep the brunette overnight, and as visiting time was coming to an end he sent the others home. Leaving Veronica to her lonesome. Letting thoughts of the future consume her mind. But then she heard the window creak, a dark figure entering her room - all while cursing incoherently.

"Fuck JD for convincing me this was a good idea-" the voice said as it tripped into the room, all under the watch of a terrified Veronica. Heather Chandler stood, making her way over to the bed, putting a finger over Veronica's mouth as she opened it. "Shut up, Sawyer."

Then she moved in close.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ok so kinda short again ik, but I'm trying to set up something. Also, this story is far from over - I mean, they're not even that far into Senior year.
> 
> Anyways another thank you for all the wonderful feedback and kudos, you guys make my day.
> 
> Have a nice day/night! x


	7. A/N (yeah I hate these too)

Yeah I'm sorry, I hate these too. You can hate me if you want too lol. But tumblr has decided it hates me so I hate it too. Anyway, I'm writing the next chapter and, honestly? I'm unsure of what to do. So, I'm asking you. I can either do a fluffy chapter or attempt smut. **However** the nature of this story might make it inappropriate. Now, I can write it, if that's what people want from me, but I'll be sure to keep it gentle and 100% loving (because at this point Veronica deserves only pure fucking love). But if you want me to do fluff, I'll do fluff. Make it floofy.

Anyway, while we're here I'm gonna drop the NSPCC and Childline number (UK) and Childhelp (US). Do I need to explain why I put these here? Hope not. Hope you're all okay, wherever you may be. 

On that note, please have a good day/night and leave any questions (and answers to my question) in the comments.

P.s let me know if I got the US one wrong. Thankooooo

**Childhelp: 1-800-422-4453**

**Childline: 0800 1111**

**NSPCC: 0808 800 5000**


	8. Comfort

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ok so there was more for fluff than not. I will do smut, but I'll be taking this slow as to not make it uncomfortable.  
> Hope you enjoy!
> 
> On an unrelated note: yall are fucking amazing, both generally and to talk to. If tumblr didn't treat me like it disowned me, it'd be easier to interact with you all. But it did disown me. So :(  
> Anyway I've made a discord server, idk if it works properly but I welcome anyone to join. 
> 
> https://discord.gg/8D7Z2y5

Heather stopped inches from her face, noting Veronica's struggle against flinching again - she flinched once already when Heather put her finger on her mouth - and reluctantly moved away from her.

"Sorry, Heather-"

"Shut up. Don't apologise, just tell me what the fuck is going on." Heather glared at her, using her own dominance to get her answers. However, Veronica's silence proved otherwise. Heather wouldn't be able to use strongarming tactics to win this battle. Sighing, she sat on the bed, glancing at the now open window, "Come with me."

"What?"

"You deaf, Sawyer? I said, come with me."

The brunette huffed, knowing how annoying Chandler can be when she doesn't get her way, "Fine. But none of the food places here are open."

Ignoring her, Heather gently grasped Veronica's wrists and pulled her out of bed and led her to the window. She chuckled at the hesitance growing in the brunette's face as she looked out of the window. The drop itself wasn't far, not enough to hurt anyone, but it was still a drop and Veronica was meant to stay in the hospital.

"Heather, I don't-"

"Don't be a pillowcase. I'll go first and catch you, sound fair?" Veronica nodded, though Heather was already climbing back out of the window with the grace of an elephant, which prompted a laugh from her. Once Heather was out, she whisper-yelled for Veronica to jump, which after a fair amount of back-and-forth hesitation, she finally did.

Heather caught her. 

"So where are we going, _your majesty?"_

Again, Heather ignored her and grasped her wrist again. She walked her out of the Hospital grounds and towards Westerburg, eliciting a moan from the girl behind her. The night was ice-cold and the streets were deserted. Veronica was only wearing a hospital gown. Chandler mentally facepalmed when the complaining morphed into cold blubbering, she turned to face the girl. Veronica was almost as blue as her blazer. 

"Y-you r-really thought t-this through d-didn't ya?" The brunette jabbed. 

"Shut up, Sawyer." Heather shot back. She silently cursed her idiocy as she slipped off her blazer and hung it on Veronica's shoulders like a blanket. It seemed to calm the chattering noise her teeth were making but seeing the girl wear red _definitely_ sparked some warmth in Heather. Most notably, her cheeks. Quickly, she faced forward again, resuming the act of leading Veronica toward Westerburg with an added spring in her step. The traversed into the school grounds and through them, moving towards the woods behind the school. The Heathers used to visit a small pond there when they were younger, finding frogs and counting the different types of bugs. Duke was especially partial to going into the water to look for plants, Mac preferred to check for fish. They hadn't been there in a long time, not since they built their Teflon reputation. 

When they finally got to the pond, Heather couldn't help but smile at the lack of change it had undergone. Like a time capsule waiting for someone to visit it again.

"Here we are."

Heather heard a laugh behind her, "Heather Chandler, a fan of _nature?_ Well, colour me _stoked_."

"Yeah, just try and tell anyone. They won't believe you." Chandler shot back, causing another giggle from behind her. Rolling her eyes, Heather sat against a tree near the pond and patted the ground next to her, prompting Veronica to join her.

"So why are we here?" Veronica asked, eyes focused on the creatures of the pond.

"Tell me what's going on, _please?_ " Heather hadn't planned on pleading, and she didn't know whether she wanted to know out of care or because Duke seemed to know things she didn't, but she'd figure it out if Veronica just told her. 

There was a noticeable pause, Veronica was thinking about what to say, and whether or not to say it. "Well, what do you think of my mum?"

"You can't _answer_ a question with a question, Sawyer!"

Veronica chuckled, "Sure I can, just did."

"Hmph. Well - _in my opinion_ \- she's a massive dickhead and she gives me the creeps." Heather thought back to when she brought Veronica home after being drugged at the party. The lack of direct concern in the woman's eyes unnerved her. Even _her_ parents were capable of some kind of worry for her.

Veronica seemed unsure. "Right. I got the same vibe from Duke.."

"You trying to tell me that you _disagree?_ "

"She's my _mum_. I've known her my whole life! She's taken care of me, paid for my clothes and food, got me to school... She has every right to invoke punishment when I step out of line-"

"What kind of punishment." Heather interrupted, already not liking the direction of this conversation.

"What?"

"You heard me."

"Hmm... Usually, she just shouts, sometimes - when I was little - she'd scream when she got fed up with my behaviour," it sounded off to Chandler, she remembered Veronica back in nursery and elementary, the girl was quiet and reserved. She had, like, two friends - Dunnstock and Finn - and never branched out. All she _really_ knew about her was that she was smart, "As I got older, she would occasionally use more _physical_ force. Sometimes a slap, or she'd hit me with whatever she had in her hands. Dad preferred to let her use his belt, said it got the message across better."

Heather froze, "So the bruises on your face the other day?-"

"Yep. I was just ashamed, I'd done something stupid and - of course - I got punished. Mum calls them crocodile tears."

Heather grabbed her shoulders, turning Veronica to look at her - calming a little at the petrified glint in her eyes, "Saw- _Ronnie,_ you know what _my_ parents used to do to me when I was being a little shit? They would, at worst, flick my ear- And they don't even do _that_ anymore, they might shout sure, but you made it sound like Mrs Sawyer verbally abuses you!"

"Heather," Veronica began tiredly, "everyone's parents are different." Though, as she said it, Veronica found herself believing her words less and less. She'd met Micheal, he seemed like he slept around, sure. But he was _kind_ , even with Veronica. The man didn't even look like he could shout. 

"You honestly believe that shit?"

Did she? Sure, she wasn't perfect. But was the force excessive? The more she thought about it, she never saw Martha with a _scratch_ from her parents, the same with Betty before she moved away. Veronica's eyes travelled to the belt bruises on her arm. She thought more. She did everything to gain their praise, she did plenty of extracurriculars to bring up her grades, studied extra (until it was forced upon her, then it was all she did) to get the best grades possible. None of it seemed to impress them, there was always _more_ she could do. Should she fall behind, or misbehave, then came the abuse. _Abuse._ It seemed like the appropriate name, now. That's what Duke called it, that's what Chandler called it. She still wasn't sure when Duke confronted her in the hospital, but now? Now, it seemed like there was no other explanation. 

"I don't..."

Heather sighed, she could see tears gathering in the corner of the other girl's eyes. She mumbled something along the lines of, 'you tell anyone about this and I'll ruin you' (though she wasn't sure if she meant it), before enveloping the girl in a hug. 

"You know, I'd had my eye on you for a while before I let you in our group,"

"What?" Veronica sniffled.

"Well, I had overheard Peter bragging about getting out of gym with a forged doctor's note. Then I heard Courtney and Keith talking about it too. Sure, it was on the down-low, but the Heathers know everything," Veronica chuckled at that, "and I asked Duke to look into it. That's how we found out that it was you. So, I kept my eye on you. Apart from being a loser, you were-" Heather paused, unsure if she should continue.

"I was what? You know I won't tell anyone, not like they'd believe me anyway." Heather glanced at her, hesitating before deciding to continue.

"I thought you were beautiful. It was your poor fashion choice that covered it up. That day in the stall confirmed my hopes, your forgeries really are excellent. Your looks were definitely an added bonus, it would be easier to openly associate with you than use you discreetly like everyone else. I just - I just wasn't expecting to like you."

"What?"

"Oh, don't get me wrong. You're a pain in the ass, always talking back and sassing me. Even Duke doesn't have the balls to do that to my face. But- I don't know. You frustrate me. I can't bend you to my will, and - for some reason - I don't want to, anyway. I didn't want you gone after your first party, either, and that pissed me off 'cause you fucking humiliated me. But then you called me, half in tears and in the grasp of a panic attack, and I actually felt _bad._ I-" She paused again, noticing how Veronica was lightly chuckling through the tears in her eyes.

"Sorry, sorry. I just didn't think you were capable of being a pillowcase, yourself!" Veronica laughed a little harder. Heather should've put her in her place, tell her to shut up and shut down. But it seemed the laughter was contagious. So, instead.

Heather leaned forward, catching the other girl off-guard, and kissed her. She silently fretted when Veronica didn't immediately reciprocate, but eventually, Veronica was kissing her back with the same love Heather had started with. Heather's hands moved automatically into Veronica's hair, gently massaging her scalp while Veronica wrapped her arms loosely around Heather's neck. They only parted to breathe, before Heather started planting kisses on her cheek. She kissed over the two fading bruises on her face, slowly moving to her neck, peppering them all the way down to her shoulder-

"Wait."

She immediately paused, shooting up to meet Veronica's eyes. "Shit! I'm sorry, I didn't mean-" 

Veronica put a finger over her mouth, a light chuckle escaping her, "Shh. You were fine- it was-" They both broke into a blush. Veronica, to escape the slight embarrassment, buried her head in the crook of Heather's neck, "I just... need time. I don't want to be a panicking, flinching mess every time you-"

Heather laughed, bringing Veronica closer into her lap, "Planning ahead, Sawyer?"

"Shut up, Heather, " Veronica shot back, laughing into the other girl's neck, "you get what I mean."

"Yeah, yeah. Come on, let's get you back to the hospital." She said, as she lifted Veronica onto her feet and let her rest her weight on her. Together, they walked in a comfortable silence back to the hospital. Though there was a small disagreement on how they would get up to the window again, Heather ended up going first and clumsily dragging Veronica with her. 

Heather helped her to bed, turning to leave when she noticed the girl's eyes drooping. But a hand caught her arm.

"What now, Sawyer? Can't get enough of me?" Heather smirked, knowing without looking that Veronica was hiding her face.

"Shut up and get into bed, your house is ages from here- did you walk all the way?" The silence that greeted her question gave a clear answer. Huffing, she pulled Chandler on top of her, who complained with a surprised yelp. 

"Warning next time?"

"Nope!" Veronica teased, popping the 'p'. She let the disgruntled Heather make herself comfortable before drifting off again. Only to be pulled into and embrace and Heather's head to end up resting on top of her own. She could practically feel the red-head smirking. 

"Fuck you, Heather."

"One day, Sawyer. Now sleep."

* * *

The next morning, Heather was rudely awakened by a hysterical Duke. Who had walked in with some breakfast only to find Chandler in bed with her, who wouldn't start laughing? Chandler moved to get up and kill Duke, but she was trapped in the arms of Veronica - who was clinging to her like a baby koala.

"A single word, I dare you." She tried, glaring straight at Duke.

"Heather and Ronnie-"

"No."

"Sitting in a tree-"

"Duke!"

"K-I-S-S-I-N-G-"

"DUKE!"

Then Veronica stirred, "mmmShut up, both of you."

"Mind letting me go for a bit, Sawyer?" Heather asked, softening her voice - much to Duke's amusement.

"Will you be quiet?"

"Of course." Veronica unwrapped herself from a silently seething Chandler, who stood and glared straight at Duke, "You better start running." She whispered. 

Duke sprinted out, singing 'Love is in the Air' as she went, tailed by an angry Heather Chandler. 

Mac ended up putting them in time out. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Duke's a little shit. But we love her anyway.


	9. Love takes different forms

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I- I usually have a note... I'm stuck on what to write here now. :(  
> Um.. enjoy!
> 
> tw: implied panic attack  
> (yeah fluff time's over. but ill make time for more don't you worry)

After a few days, the hospital released her. The past few days had been like a breath of fresh air, the Heathers had visited almost every day and JD sometimes made an appearance - much to Chandler's dismay. Veronica wasn't really sure how to fell about him, yet. Sure, he helped the Heathers, but there's always an odd glint in his eyes. Hidden anger that she can't quite deduce. It's the 'not knowing' that makes her stomach twist, like when her mother doesn't scream, shout or lay a finger on her; she just shoots looks and waits, like some sick game. It's a heightened paranoia that doesn't quite go away until the facts are laid before her. 

Unfortunately, she was released back into her parent's care. Chandler threw a miniature hissy fit while Duke started threatening to call her father - Mac helped Veronica with her clothes and comforted her until she had to go. The brunette knew what was coming when she got back, the doctor that treated her had some idea, too. So he gifted her a lip balm with a special film over the top of it and instructed her to keep it safe, should she need it in the future. Then, she greeted her mother at the front desk. The woman regarded her differently, rather than a cold stare she got a warm smile, coupled with a hug and coos of affection. Needless to say, Veronica was confused. 

That night Mrs Sawyer took her out, her father was on a business trip so it was just them. She took Veronica to a pizza place they used to frequent when she was little and told her to order whatever she wanted, with whatever toppings. Hesitantly, Veronica complied.

"So, are you feeling any better?" Mrs Sawyer started, eyes scanning her daughter.

"Um- yeah?"

"That's good."

"They-" The younger girl wanted to confront her, tell her what the doctor said about how the drugs got into her body. How the marks she had on her body were not okay, but something about their situation was unstable. Like a fox stalking a chicken, assuring it that it will protect it, before ripping it to pieces once its back is turned. 

"Were you going to say something, sweetheart?"

"No- no, nothing." The night continued with that same awkward air. Mrs Sawyer trying to start a conversation, while Veronica answered as vaguely as possible until the topic was exhausted. Her mother had asked about her friends, how school was, that she was so _very_ sorry for hurting her - she was trying to help her become the best person she could be - and what happened in the hospital while Veronica stayed there. As the topics went on, Veronica slowly caught on to the nature of her mother's kindness, but she didn't comment. 

* * *

The Heathers left the hospital together in Chandler's Porsche, Mac was dropped off first, then they headed to Duke's house.

"Stop the car."

Chandler shot her a look, but pulled over nonetheless, "What?"

Duke turned her body to face Heather with a stern gaze, "So, you and Veronica?"

Chandler raised an eyebrow, "What about it?" She shuffled in her seat, eyes trained on anything but Duke. 

"I swear to God, Heather. She does _not_ need to be added to your extensive list of fuckbuddies."

Chandler narrowed her eyes, "What makes you think she will?"

"It's what you _always_ do! You fool around until you get bored then you ghost 'em!"

"Oh shut up-"

"No, _you_ shut up! You're gonna promise me that if you plan on 'going ahead' with her, that you're gonna at _least_ try and not do your usual."

Chandler recoiled in her seat, her mouth twitching with all kinds of unspoken retorts. She didn't realise that Duke's opinion of her was so low, she didn't want Veronica to end up as one of her endless booty calls. But her tendency to go on the defensive tended to overwhelm her sense of reason. "What the fuck do you know? What is this- you're some big saint 'cause Sawyer bonded with you a bit? Get off your high horse."

"She's-" What was she to Duke? She didn't love her- no. Right? No, she couldn't see herself in Chandler's position, but she had always wanted a sibling. Was that it?

"She's what?"

"I don't know! I've never dealt with this kind of shit before!"

Chandler huffed, "You think I have?"

"Whatever, just promise me."

"Fine." Duke nodded at her, gesturing for her to turn the car back on. Chandler begrudgingly complied, speeding to get Duke out of her car quicker. She desperately needed her bed. Perhaps a part of her thought she could sleep the past few days away, but what happened with Veronica was real. She just didn't know how to convey that she wanted it. Duke was right, Veronica isn't one of her usual hookups - it's not like they've even hooked up yet anyway - for a start, she's a girl and, with all that AIDS shit going about, she doubted that she could ever be public about her feelings. The last thing she needed was to descend down the totem pole as a social pariah - Duke would eat that up. Veronica isn't likely to survive the kind of bullying that came with being gay, either. 

Once they finally pulled up at Duke's house, Chandler practically shoved her out of her car, earning her a finger from Duke. Maybe she'd call Veronica when she got home or was that too soon? Would Veronica even be home? _Ugh, I'm sounding like air supply._

Despite what her plans might've been, she was greeted at the door by a disgruntled Mr Chandler. Brow quirked and stern anger in his eyes, "What did you do?" _Right,_ she was arrested and he'd been away with one of his girls. Whether or not it was Aphrodite was yet to be seen. After waiting for a minute for an answer, he tried again. Slower this time, "Heather, just tell me you didn't kill anyone or steal anything."

"I didn't"

Micheal let out a breath he didn't know he was holding, at least something. "So what was it then?"

"I mean, technically- _technically_ I kidnapped Veronica Sawyer."

"Heather!" Micheal exclaimed. _God, my daughter's a criminal!_

Heather glared, her reasons were valid, goddammit. What was she meant to do, when her mother was a witch? "Not my damn fault her mother is a fucking dickhead!"

"Language, Heather." He scolded, _Mrs Sawyer? What on earth?..._ With a sigh, he explained that he would dock her allowance for the month (not too much, he didn't want her to haggle him) and she'd be grounded for a couple of days. As the charges went away, courtesy of Mr Duke, there wasn't a whole lot else to punish her for. Maybe he'd pay a visit to the house, being on the force had to have its perks somehow. With her punishment laid bare, Heather stormed up to her room, Mr Chandler expected that much. He also anticipated the incoherent swearing and the slamming of her door. _God, I wish her mother were here sometimes._

* * *

There was an attempt to get everything back in order on Tuesday, the day after Veronica got back from the hospital. Chandler picked Mac up, while Duke picked up Veronica and they all met in one of the bathrooms at school. How they knew which one was a mystery, Chandler had chalked it down to telekinesis - only to have Duke correct her with _telepathy_. That devolved into a petty, but loud argument. Mac and Veronica shared some popcorn, Veronica gave her own critiques while Mac nodded along. They were only dissuaded by the glare Chandler sent them both, though it rattled Mac more than Veronica.

Lessons were much the same, boring and heedless. The only lesson Veronica shared was with Duke in maths, and the teacher thought it appropriate to call on her relentlessly for answers due to her absences. She came out of the lesson exhausted, but she held up. Carrying herself with faux confidence and an answer to every question. She met up with Duke and Mac at lunch - Chandler landed herself detention with Mr Chaddings, the Biology teacher. 

"So how's it going, Ronnie?" Mac started, after a shared glance with Duke.

Veronica shrugged, images of her mother's sickly sweetness coming back to mind. She wasn't sure where to place it, it was new - but it wasn't at all pleasant like when heather took her to the pond. She had kept it up that morning, it came to a point where Veronica was rethinking her own conclusion - if it wasn't for her father's continued ignorance of her, she might've believed it. 

Duke watched her thinking, "Veronica?"

Eventually, her eyes met Duke's, she attempted to square her shoulders a little more. "Yeah, I'm good."

Her head shot up, eyes coming back into focus with the world around her. Both Heathers were watching her expectantly. She opened her mouth to answer but stopped when she saw Chandler approaching. _Well, that was a quick detention,_ Veronica mused. 

Chandler planted herself next to Veronica, who shuffled uncomfortably in her seat. "Problem, Sawyer?" Heather asked.

"No- no. I'm good."

Chandler shot Duke a side glance and received a shrug in return. It took a minute for a conversation to get going, a discussion over whose house they were going to tonight. 

Mac's hand shot up in the air, "We can go to mine!" she squealed. 

Duke coughed, "Remember the vodka incident?" Mac stared at her, lip twitching and eyes searching into the empty space for the memory, stillness overcame her when it came to her.

"It was an accident!"

Chandler had to hold a laugh, "Oh _sure_ , you _accidentally_ threw a vodka bottle at Heather's head," she chuckled at Mac's reddening face, "not because she made a joke about one of your canaries."

Duke was absently rubbing the scar that was hidden under her brow, "I had a black eye for two weeks..." Chandler burst into laughter, almost losing control of her stature, "And the concussion- oh _god."_ Duke winced as if the memory burned her. 

"I said I was sorry, Heather!" Mac cried, limbs flailing in front of Duke. Veronica remained quiet during the exchange, her not being there excluding her from the conversation; she wasn't sure whether laughing would be appropriate on her end. 

In an effort to turn attention off of her, Mac pointed straight at the girl in blue. "We haven't been to Ronnie's yet, right?"

Veronica recoiled, hand scratching the back of her neck, "I don't know, Heather..." Duke seemed to share Veronica's concerns and silently shook her head at Mac. Chandler pondered the idea and shot Veronica a look.

"That's not a bad idea, Heather," Chandler mumbled, catching the attention of everyone else on the table. She turned her attention on Veronica, who was staring with wide eyes, "What time should we get there?"

"I- uh- what? Heather, I don't think that's-"

Chandler scowled, "It's unfair to always expect us to host our get-togethers. Surely you agree?" She had to force herself to ignore Duke's death glare, Mac was shuffling in her seat. Veronica was quiet, her eyes were still wide but her actual gaze was contemplative.

"I- I guess that's okay." She finally answered. Duke turned to Mac and whispered something in her ear before gesturing towards the cafeteria doors. The blonde's eyes lit up and she tapped Veronica, who jolted at the action. Chandler narrowed her gaze. 

"Hey, Ronnie? 'Mind coming with to see my English teacher? I forgot to ask for the homework and she's kinda scary." Veronica nodded dumbly, allowing Mac to pull her up and out of the cafeteria. Heather huffed, she knew exactly why Duke had asked her to do that.

"What the fuck are you playing at?" Duke barked, Heather waved her hand dismissively at the smaller girl. 

"Relax, would you?" She responded, "If we wanna help her, surely we need to know what her home life is like?"

"What? By forcing her to have us around when she hasn't had the chance to even _ask_ the wicked witch?" Chandler scoffed, Duke had a point of course, that didn't mean she wanted to acknowledge it. She took a few moments to think about how to respond.

"Well, she can't do anything if we all go straight there." Duke didn't look convinced at all and held her glare, but said nothing more on the subject. "Now come on," She added, "Mac can't hold a coherent conversation for too long."

* * *

Surprisingly, it didn't take much for Veronica to completely cave to Chandler's request. But, as the day continued, Veronica grew jittery - but only when she thought she was alone. She couldn't show any more weakness in front of the Heathers, lest they finally use it against her. Every so often she'd forge a hall pass to get out of class for a while, then she'd head to the nearest bathroom to pull herself together.

There were only two more periods in the day and she left class around ten times between them. Around the seventh time, she didn't check the stalls before letting herself go. She forgot that one of the Heathers always finds a time to go to the bathroom after lunch - and she too liked to go alone. 

Duke went deathly quiet when she heard the door opening and she brought her body on top of the toilet, so her feet couldn't be seen on the floor. She distinctly heard heavy breathing and some kind of erratic mumbling, smirking she prepared to open the door. It had been a while since she got someone crucified, Chandler would certainly eat up the information. However, she paused with her palm resting on the stall door. 

"Come on Veronica, keep it together." The voice whispered, cracking at every other syllable. Heather stayed put, opting to listen to her instead. She stayed a while, voice ranging from calm to erratic with very little balance. At one point her breathing was out of control, to the point of wheezing. Eventually, she pulled herself together and the room fell silent. Duke waited five more minutes before coming out into the empty bathroom, "I'm gonna kill Heather."

* * *

By the end of the day, Duke demanded that Veronica sits with her and Mac go with Chandler. She was met with two confused looks and one glare, but she completely ignored them as she got into her Jeep. With a sorry glance at Chandler, Veronica went and joined Duke. 

"We don't have to do this." Veronica jolted, eyes shifting to the other girl.

"Do... What?" She asked. Duke rolled her eyes and strengthened her grip on the wheel.

"Go to yours, I can get Chandler to turn around." Veronica snickered at Duke, knowing exactly what would happen if Duke tried to get Chandler to turn around.

"Don't worry about it, she's been weirdly nice since the hospital anyway." Duke nodded, her full attention returning to the road. Veronica had reassured her that this was fine, so why was she _still_ feeling uneasy? Was it what she heard in the bathroom? Or did it start when Veronica opened up to her for the first time? Duke couldn't even decipher _what_ she was feeling; worry, anger, irritation? She should _despise_ the girl next to her, she got into the clique with little-to-nothing and it took absolutely nothing for her to become Chandler's favourite. She didn't though. 

She didn't like her either, not because she disliked her - but the feeling seemed to go beyond. Even so, she wasn't like Chandler, she didn't feel _that way_ for Veronica. Duke stole a pensive glance at the girl, she was biting her lip with brows furrowed and she was fiddling with the glovebox. Heather turned back to the road. She didn't _love_ Veronica, but she loved Veronica. 

"You okay, Heather?" Veronica was now looking at her, concern morphing her features. Heather hesitated, eyes trained on the road.

"Fine."

Nothing more was said for the ride and Duke tried her best to shut her mind off of Veronica. Somehow, the Porsche had arrived before them, it was like Chandler took everything as a competition. Duke parked the Jeep behind before going to meet up with the other two Heathers. 

Turns out, they got lucky. Both of her parents' cars were absent from the driveway, Duke found herself releasing a breath at the revelation. Veronica visibly relaxed, too, then she walked up to her door and unlocked it - letting everyone in. 

The door opened to the living room, the walls were light beige, with dark sofas and an abundance of bookshelves. It wasn't extravagant in the least, the whole house seemed to follow a uniform of beige and blank walls. Any pictures on the walls were random pieces of fine art and photography of random locations. No anchor to home, no family photos. Veronica was eager to get into her room, so she ushered the other girls up the stairs and to her room. 

The bedroom took on colour, blue accents and highlights against light greys. Her bed was small and her desk smaller, Chandler was pretty sure that there were more books in Veronica's small room than the living room. _God, she's such a nerd-_ she noticed Duke looking around at the books- _Shit, I'm surrounded._

"Veronica fiddled with her fingers, "Yeah, sorry it's not quite as big as your places. But- uhh, make yourself at home?" Mac nodded politely before sitting on the bed, Chandler joined her. Duke was still very interested in the books and only stopped when Chandler threw a glare. With a huff, Duke sat on the desk-chair.

The silence between them was long and awkward, Veronica kept stealing glances out her window and the others weren't sure what to do. Mac seemed to have the solution though, she rummaged in her bag and pulled out a couple of bottles of vodka. Duke scooted away - much to the amusement of Chandler. "We should play a drinking game!" She exclaimed. Chandler regarded the bottles with mild interest but looked straight at Veronica.

"Got any corn nuts?"

"Oh!- No, actually... But I can quickly cycle to the 7/11 to get some I guess?" Chandler chuckled and nodded at her. 

"Do that," Heather stood, stepping to Veronica and whispering in her ear, only to laugh at how red her face went.

"Y-Yeah I'll- I'll be right back!" She shouted, an octave too high, before running out. Mac snickered and turned to the lead Heather.

"What'd you tell her?" Chandler only winked. Duke buried her face in her hands, desperate to think about anything other than what Heather might've said. Mac leaned back on the pillow, only to hear a soft crinkle - much like a crisp packet, "What's this?" She pondered while slipping her hand under the pillow. This caught the attention of the other two Heathers. Mac pulled out a bag of Walkers Crisps and a small variety of different chocolate and cereal bars. With a raised brow, Mac felt along the side of the bed against the wall, pulling out some odd cans of different drinks.

"What the hell?" Duke whispered, looking to the other two for any kind of answer. 

"I think she's hiding food?" Mac tried, receiving a scoff from Chandler.

"Yeah, no shit, Heather. Heather, go downstairs and check the fridge." She ordered, Duke gave her an odd look.

"Why?-"

"Just shut up and do it, Heather." Duke held her hands up in mock surrender before going downstairs. Mac was glancing between the food and Chandler.

"You think she's fed enough?" Chandler shrugged, gaze averted to the window. A few minutes later, Duke reappeared in the room.

"Well?"

"There's quite a bit, actually" Duke answered. Chandler stared at Veronica's food.

"So why all this?..." They all jolted at the sound of the front door unlocking, "Put everything back!" She whisper-yelled at Mac. The blonde spurred into action, quickly (but carefully) putting everything back where she found it, just before the bedroom door opened. 

"What on earth are you girls doing in my house?" 

_Oh shit,_ they all thought simultaneously.

Mr Sawyer was home.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So this was longer than usual.  
> Did I write this instead of doing my English homework? No comment.  
> To be fair, I was listening to a true-crime podcast while writing this, so I half did it. Don't @ me.
> 
> Anyways, have a good day/night! x


	10. The Bond of a Sibling

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey hi hello. Have a chapter, here you go!
> 
> yes I'm a poet - Boom  
> idk enjoy the chapter (I've had about 5 redbulls at this point..)

The trio exchanged glances, none of them knew how to explain that they were in Veronica's without the girl herself. Chandler only prayed that she got lost in the junk food aisle at the 7/11 or something. 

Mr Sawyer waited, discerning that none of them would be able to come up with a valid excuse. He just lit up when their faces contorted with uncertainty, it was similar to Veronica's reaction, only lacking the fear. His eyes focussed in on the girl his wife called the police on, he sneered at her appearance. She looked like every other spoilt rich kid that went to Westerburg, all shoulder pads and makeup but no underlying substance. He had hoped he raised his daughter better than to associate with low-lives like them. The girl caught his gaze and returned it with a glare, _quite the feisty little bitch._

"Where's my daughter?" He asked voice laced with a deep grumbling, "Did she let you in?" The girl in yellow averted her gaze at his while the remaining two held his glare, challenging him. He huffed at their indignance, "You tell me, or I'm calling the police again," he turned to Chandler, "and I can assure that you won't be so lucky this time."

Before any of them could answer, Veronica announced her return downstairs. Mr Sawyer said nothing, letting her come up to the room on her own. The silence between them grew thicker at the soft padding of her feet up the stairs. Duke wanted to shout out and tell her to stay away, but where would she go? You can't run from your own home. Mr Sawyer turned his full attention on the opening door, fixing his daughter with a stern look as she stepped into the room. 

"O-oh, Dad! I didn't know you were-"

"Did you ask your mother or myself of you could have friends over?" He interrupted, voice calm as the winds before a great storm. Veronica glanced around, hiding her hands in her sleeves and silently begging for any of the Heathers to help her out. She wanted to lie, tell her dad that she didn't know what they were doing here, the temptation was knawing. But, she'd likely get caught in the lie and lose more than just her friends. 

"It was an emergency!" Duke blurted, a hand immediately going to cover her mouth after the words left. Mr Sawyer raised a brow at her, prompting someone to continue. Chandler seemed to catch on, sharing a look with Duke.

"We have a paper due tomorrow. Sawyer was gonna help us complete it, she owes us a solid." Chandler piqued Mr Sawyer's interest further, shifting his attention back to Veronica. Veronica glanced at Duke, who nodded at her, urging her to say _anything_.

"What solid, darling?" He asked her, Veronica forced herself out of shivering at the word. It didn't sound right coming from him, a man who has never really shown any interest other than irritation towards her. She once made a bet with herself that her father didn't even want kids. She wasn't sure _how_ to reply to him, she could almost see the hidden mirth hiding under his features - not to mention the smirk that had made itself present on his face. He was excited to catch her in a lie, much more to see a punishment through - she could handle that, sure, but that meant getting the Heathers in trouble too. If spewing chunks on Chandler's shoes had consequences, she could only imagine the consequences of getting her in trouble with the police. 

"They - uh - they helped me out," She started, Duke and Mac were holding their breaths, they all knew of Veronica's incapability when it came to lying - at least when she had to spin a story on the spot, " you see, the jocks at school were giving me a hard time, so Heather got them off my back." She finished, bringing a stiff finger up to point at Chandler. Mr Sawyer regarded them both in deep thought, mulling over the words so slowly and meticulously that the group dreaded the worst. 

Finally, he nodded, the response satiating him for now. Although Veronica instinctively caught the hidden glance directed at her - an unspoken demand that she explain in more detail later on. If she could give credit to that man for anything, it was his tendency to let private matters _stay_ private. Her mother enjoyed using public examples of subtle humiliation and degradation - unless it came to physical force, that stayed at home. Her father was clumsy with words, feigning ignorance was surely his strong suit - his hand was a heavy one, however - he was literal and up-front, if not with words, then with clear actions. His nature for physical punishment was never direct, either, Mrs Sawyer was a conduit of action, to which he provided the necessary tools. If it was unnecessary to get his hands dirty, then he would simply set a situation up that allowed him to get as he pleases _indirectly._

With the notion that the girls were in fact working on a paper, he took his leave - making a point open the door widely, and leave it as such as he thumped back down the stairs. Therefore, any reaction to the interaction was muted, the group visibly deflated - Veronica could've sworn she saw tears in Mac's eyes. Chandler held her glare with the open door, silently debating with it - it's indignance toward their, now, lack of privacy. Duke was glaring too - perhaps more subtly - at Chandler, and while the other girl was too oblivious in that moment to catch on, the remaining to girls witnessed it clear as day. To Duke, Chandler put Veronica in danger - knowingly - by making her 'host' tonight's get-together. _Bitch hasn't even apologised yet; way to be a dick, Heather!_

Veronica made her way over to the bed, offering Duke a placating pat on the shoulder on the way, and quietly rummaged under her pillow - pulling a face when she noticed how things had been slightly moved out of place. "You messed about in here?" She asked, quietly with a hint of worry simmering from her words. Chandler's eyes flitted over to her, staring condescendingly - conveying how absurd it would be for them _not_ to invade her privacy.

"-And you're hiding food in your room - why?" She shot back, sliding a hand under her pillow and pulling out a crinkling packet of crisps. Veronica regarded the food with wide eyes, head-spinning to the open door, before gently grabbing the food from Heather's hands. Duke elbowed her in the side at her crassness and stepped to Veronica with an attempt at a sympathetic glance - which, in hindsight, came across as stern.

"You have a lotta food in your fridge, there's no need- mmph!" Mac had put her hands over the smaller girl's mouth, stifling her words. Veronica shot her a thankful glance and stuffed her food back into the crevasses of her bed. Then she turned to them with a face renewed with confusion.

"That- what?" She questioned, further perturbed by the shared look of confusion and concern between Duke and Mac. Chandler looked ready to give her answer, but was nudged back by Duke with a look of contempt - Chandler made a note to crucify the girl later. All fell quiet in the room, the sky outside had darkened so the lamp on Veronica's desk offered a warm yellow glow around them. 

It was broken by Mac recoiling in disgust with a cry of 'Ew! You licked me!' ending with a scowl at Duke.

"Don't stick your hands on my mouth then." Duke retorted, calmly - leering at the girl with bold smugness. Mac stayed angry for a fraction of a second more, before breaking into laughter - the contagious kind, so that Veronica was quick to join in too. 

Chandler smirked, "Why not? You don't seem to mind sticking your fingers in there." Duke shrank back as if the comment burnt her, and stood on the other side of Mac - whose laughter ceased at the words, head turned to the ground. Duke knew she had something coming, she was too bold with Heather earlier, this was the consequence. She reckoned there would be some kinds of public humiliation too.

"Not cool, Chan." Veronica glared at the red-clad girl, who stared back in surprise. Duke's eyes darted up to Veronica, almost astonished by the iciness in her voice - she felt a smile tug at her despite the situation, _this_ was the Veronica she knew. 

"Excuse me?" Chandler asked, keeping her voice low as to not alert Mr Sawyer, "Are you talking to me?" It was a rhetorical question, one that Veronica knew from experience not to answer. But she owed Duke, whatever punishment would be worth it. 

"You heard me." She hissed, straightening her back to seem a little taller - even though she surpassed Heather's height already - and bit back her shaking, "Don't talk to her like that."

Chandler turned her nose up, straightening her blazer and getting right up close to the brunette, "And why not? Heather's a big girl, she can tell me when there's a problem."

"Can she?"

"What?"

"Cmon, Heather! Don't tell me that - if she did speak up - you wouldn't find some excuse to embarrass her later?" Veronica seethed, no longer used to the adrenaline being angry gave her. She couldn't stop shaking. Chandler pondered on the words briefly, before grabbing Veronica by the collar and pulling her close. The said girl flinched at the movement, eyes screwed shut - tears springing at the lids. Chandler froze, as did the girl she grabbed - the latter awaiting the inevitable pain that came with disobedience and the former coming to terms with her mistake - one that she'd never admit to. Chandler then let go, recoiling back like it hurt her and storming towards the door. 

"Whatever, Sawyer." She dismissed, shooting a look at Mac, "Let's go, Heather." Mac glanced between the two, slipping Veronica a sympathetic glance before following after the red Heather. Veronica barely registered it, as she stood shaking and staring at the spot where Heather stood. Duke approached her slowly, hands open in front of her - when she got no response, Heather gently grabbed her sleeve and pulled her to sit on the bed. 

"Thanks, Veronica." She started, lightly patting her shoulder as the other girl turned to look at her, "But never do that again, for fucks sake." Duke chuckled, she was annoyed that someone spoke _for_ her, but the fact that it was done to defend her made her soar. However, calming Veronica back down would be immensely difficult in this house - perhaps her father was a man that could be convinced? She led Veronica out of her room and down the stairs, catching the attention of a reading Mr Sawyer.

"Where're you going, Veronica?"

"We're-" Duke started, 

"I'm asking my _daughter._ Veronica?" Her eyes flickered over to him, she wasn't entirely sure but she reckoned that Duke was trying to go home - hopefully with Veronica.

"Can- Can I go to Heathers'? She asked.

" _Why?"_

This time, Duke stepped in - she was watching the shaken girl spiral into a lie she couldn't weave and that would put them both in the shit, "I left my work there. Heather and Heather finished, so they went home. I promise I'll have her back by tomorrow." Mr Sawyer looked unpleasantly surprised at the notion of Veronica staying away for the night but nodded - with the condition that they have a 'chat' when she gets back. It wasn't a great result, but it was the best either of them could hope for. With that sorted, the duo went to the Jeep, Duke acutely noticed a Porsche waiting around the corner, but it left as soon as they got to the 4x4. 

As usual, the drive was rather quiet - it wasn't a long one, either, but Veronica had drifted off in her seat. Heather almost didn't want to wake her up when they arrived, but alas, she had to. Veronica groaned as she stretched into wakefulness, sending a muted glare at the girl who woke her. Duke chuckled, she would never admit it, but the girl looked adorable in her half-asleep state. She got out of the car, moving around to Veronica's side, and opened the door. However, as she reached in to pull her off, Veronica shied away - then proceeded to lift herself up and out of the Jeep. Heather was disturbed but followed her to the door nonetheless.

* * *

They sat on Heather's bedroom floor, the awkwardness building up between them was suffocating - in an attempt to avert her attention, Veronica looked around the room. It wasn't at all what she expected, the walls were cream with a red feature wall behind her bed; a window above the desk - which sat against the wall opposite the bed and a built-in wardrobe. Even her vanity had a red-trim mirror. The only green was the clothes on Heather's back and a few of the stuffed toys on the bed - they didn't even go with the room. Duke didn't go with her room. Heather noticed Veronica's bewildered glancing around and stifled a bitter chuckle, "Bet you were expecting more green."

Veronica turned to her, "Well- yeah! I've been deceived, Heather!" She jested, giving Heather a light nudge in the arm, falling into a laugh with her. 

"You okay?" Duke asked once the laughter died down. Veronica shuffled in her spot and picked at her sleeve, searching for the right answer. 

"I'm- not sure. It's a lot to process, y'know? And Chandler-"

"She didn't mean it." Duke defended, which surprised her more than anyone. But she knew Heather was interested in Veronica, and well - even if she didn't deserve another chance with herself, she deserved one with Veronica - Veronica deserved to be happy. With a sigh, Duke pulled her into an awkward side-hug, careful as to not spook the girl. It was taking time, but Heather was slowly coming to terms with what Veronica means to her. But she was broken from her thoughts as Veronica wriggled out of her grip - she had noticed something on the desk, a brochure for eating disorders - bulimia was underlined in red - alone with a date and number. 

"Heather?" Veronica questioned, holding the brochure for Duke to see. She tensed, part of her wanting to snatch it from Veronica and burn it, but she waved it off instead.

"I'm not sure about going, the doctors are so fucking judgy, I swear." Veronica glanced again at the brochure, then marked Duke's shifting and sudden interest in the floor. She'd done a lot for her, she deserved to get a little back.

"I could- I could go with you?" Duke shot up, staring Veronica in the eyes.

"You would?"

Veronica smiled, "Of course, Heather." She said, pulling her into a slightly stiff hug. Heather buried her head in Veronica's chest, mumbling thank-yous and melting into the embrace. Chandler would kill her if she saw her being vulnerable, being _weak._ But by now she knew that, as much as she had Veronica's back, Veronica had hers - that thought alone offered her some of the comforts she'd been missing.

She loved Veronica, but it wasn't like Chandler, the anger she feels when Veronica's hurt or in danger - and the way Veronica defended her against Chandler. It took some time, but Veronica was like her sister. She'd always wanted one, someone to rant to about the shit at school, someone to _protect_. Now Veronica was offering to return the favour. Maybe, they could heal together.

First, she'd have to talk to Chandler, if Mac hasn't already. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you enjoyed!  
> Also, thanks again for the wonderful feedback and kudos!  
> See you in the next chapter!  
> so many exclamation marks !!!!!!!


	11. Apologies (With a sprinkle of Marvin Gaye)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Enjoy that chapter!  
> And thanks again for all the support, you guys are the best!

"Shit!" Mac watched sympathetically as Chandler abused her steering wheel - they had sped off toward the school carpark, Mac thought it wise not to count the number of laws her friend had broken. She had been screaming profanities for a good few minutes now, and while Heather was content with Chandler releasing stress, it was getting rather loud and rather absurd - to the point of shaking the car. 

"Heather, calm down-"

"Fucking hell, Heather!" Chandler roared, "She chose _then_ to piss me off - if she just kept her trap shut-"

Mac frowned, not fond of the direction that was going in, "You know, her parents probably use that logic," she intervened quietly, fixing the other girl a stern look.

Chandler froze, the comment clearly made her stomach churn. She wasn't them, she didn't want to be - she wasn't going to be the reason the brunette flinched when anyone touched her. But fuck Mac for bringing it up, she didn't need that right now. She fucked up, fucked up big time. The way Veronica's eyes widened, as if Heather had attempted to kill her puppy, she mentally kicked herself. _How many times has that been done to you, Sawyer?_

However, she was petty and stubborn - apologising meant admitting fault. Heather Chandler was never in the wrong, she could easily just push the blame and let someone else take the heat. She should've really, maybe then she wouldn't have left so quickly. 

_Why did I leave?_

Heather racked her brain, she did nothing wrong so why did she leave? She could've easily blamed Veronica for talking back, or Mac for not holding her back - even Duke for being so bold earlier and _forcing_ Chandler to put her in her place. But it doesn't work like that, not this time. Mac was right, if she blamed anyone else, Heather would be no better than the creatures Veronica lived with. She'd rather be compared to Mr Chandler than Mr or Mrs Sawyer.

Chandler faintly registered that Mac was talking beside her, but she paid her no mind. She had to find a way to make this right without taking a hit herself, this wasn't a time to show weakness. _What would mum do?_ She thought idly, the woman always took the time to teach her shit, though it was through the most infuriating mediums - nothing as infuriating as not being there to talk now, she guessed. Chandler's mind wandered further, back to that night at the hospital. Veronica had scolded her for walking all the way to the hospital just to speak to her, she frowned. _Why wouldn't I?_ She thought. In all honesty, she didn't think much when she snuck out to go see the brunette - 'snuck' was an odd term to use, when her father was staying out. So long as she didn't get arrested (again), her father wouldn't likely care. 

"Heather!" Chandler snapped back to reality, Mac was staring at her. Half worried that her friend had just spent the last five minutes either ignoring her or thinking far too deeply about something - she could guess which was correct. She smirked, "Wow, mending things with Veronica's that important, huh?" She held a laugh at Chandler's reddening face - she didn't need to piss her off any more. 

Flicking the other girl's forehead, Chandler snorted and started the car. "I'll drop you home, I'm-"

"Going to see my girl!" Mac finished, smirk growing to a shit-eating grin. 

It earned her a bruised arm.

* * *

Heather drove around aimlessly for a while after dropping Mac off, to think about what to say - how to say it. She had seen Duke leading Veronica out of the house before speeding off with Mac, so there was no rush to get to her - Duke was no doubt keeping her busy. She had _technically_ already confessed her interest - she would never say love - to Veronica, at least she hoped it came across that way. _Doubt it, considering what I did, though if she hadn't- no, Heather. This was on you._ It was all on her, and - after swearing the brunette to secrecy - she would apologise, it was a must. She's never cared so much about friendship before, or whatever Veronica was to her. It was refreshing, really, having to work. Mac and Duke gravitated towards her - plus she'd known them for over a decade, there's no breaking away from that. 

However, not being used to trying meant that she had no idea where to start - how to start. She could take her out, pay for clothes, buy her something nice - _But that's like I'm paying her off. I don't need another fucking Duke in the group._ The pang of guilt she felt about paying off Duke to keep her happy could be dealt with later, there were more important things to worry about. There was something else she could do, talk to Veronica. Use her words, she had a skill for English - even if she never put the effort to show it. But, unlike schoolwork, she couldn't plan it, it had to come from her _directly._ Heather resisted the urge to run, it would solve all of her problems, but that guilt - it would eat at her until she either killed someone or herself. 

Wanting to get it over with, Heather set course to Duke's house. They would still be there, probably, she couldn't see Duke in a rush to get Veronica home. They had been awfully chummy with each other for a while. _Didn't Sawyer mention something about talking to Duke first? I'll have to look into that._ Heather would be lying if she said she wasn't concerned about Veronica's attachment to Duke. She didn't need competition. 

After pulling into Duke's drive, Heather sat in the car for a while - definitely no stalling while she went over the plan one more time. Or rather, the lack of a one entirely. She took her time going to the door, she even checked that she locked the car - twice. Then she experimented with knocks on the door, starting soft, she didn't want to disturb Duke and Veronica if they're busy. _Oh, who the fuck am I kidding? I interrupt whatever the fuck I want._

Soon enough, Duke opened the door. She regarded Chandler coldly at first, but calmed her expression to one of confusion. "Heather? You have a key." She deadpanned, grasping the hand that clutched Chandler's keys and holding up her house key as if Chandler was particularly _dim._ Heather scoffed, swiping her keys away from Duke and into her blazer pocket.

"Shut up, Heather. Veronica here?" She asked, voice snappy. Duke's expression shifted again, the ice from before had returned. Shifting her weight from one leg to the other, the girl in green crossed her arms. 

"Not sure she'll want to see you, to be honest."

Heather huffed, "I didn't ask for your _fucking_ honesty," She snapped, it wasn't Duke's place to tell her what she could and couldn't do. _Quite the time to grow a pair, bitch._ "Is Veronica in there, yes or no?"

Duke sighed, glancing behind her and whispering. After a few awkward moments, she turned back to Chandler and nodded silently. Chandler almost beamed, moving to push her way through Duke. But, despite her size, Duke was rather strong and she blocked the door. "I didn't say you could come in, Heather." Chandler stared incredulously. placing a hand over her chest as if Duke had cursed her entire family. 

"Let me in, Heather."

"Why?"

"I want- I _need_ to talk to Veronica."

Duke scoffed, brow quirking at Heather, "Talk? Or grab her and scare the shit outta her?" Chandler sighed, head bowing in shame. Duke brow quirked further. _Heather Chandler? Regretful? Well, fuck me gently._ She glanced behind her again, to Veronica - who was sitting on the stairs. Her shoulders sagged, and she nodded at Duke, who turned back to the girl standing at her door. 

"Look I didn't mean-"

"You come in here, then you keep your distance." Duke started, fixing her with a stern glare, "You so much as _breathe_ the wrong way near her, and so help me I will throw you out of this house faster than you can say 'corn nuts'." Chandler was frozen, this was new, Duke had never been so bold before. She couldn't for the right words, so she just nodded dumbly at the shorter girl, who regarded her for a moment before moving out of the way. Behind her, footsteps shuffled back up the stairs. 

Duke watched as Chandler padded up the stairs, making a bee-line for the former's room. The door was open, Veronica was sitting on the bed, looking at her expectantly. Again, Heather had to repress the urge to turn around and leave, this was a lot to deal with. What if Veronica didn't forgive her, or tried to get her revenge, or told everyone at school she was a- _okay, calm the fuck down Heather, you're sounding like air supply. It's Veronica, just be truthful and shit._

"Saw- uh- _Ronnie_ ," She started, entering the room and sitting on the bed - the far side, as far as possible from Veronica. But because _she_ wanted to, not because Duke told her to, "look I'm- _ugh why is this so hard? -_ I'm sorry, I guess. For- uh- grabbing you... and stuff." She facepalmed mentally, that was the most pathetic apology ever. Heather Chandler did _not_ stutter, ever. If Veronica wanted her out, she'd completely understand.

"It's okay." _What?_ Chandler did a double-take, replaying the words in her head. _I did grab her and scare her right? It wasn't some really fucked up fever dream._ She was broken from her thoughts at Veronica's chuckling. 

"Heather it's okay-"

"What the fuck? No, you're meant to be angry or sad or _upset_ or some shit!" Veronica winced a little at her volume but laughed again anyway.

"It took guts to come here and admit you were wrong, y'know?" She said, pausing to follow Chandler's expressions, "You showed me. You're not exactly a closed book, Heather."

"I- what?"

"Well," Veronica started, moving to the window and glancing down at Heather's Porsche, "I watched your walk of shame to the door, then the bow of shame, then-"

"Yeah, I get it, Ron." Heather huffed, ignoring the cackling coming from Veronica. She thanked all the higher powers that Veronica was still focussed on the window, lest she sees how red her cheeks got or the smile that adorned her face. Veronica looked genuinely happy, as cliche as it sounds, the room lit up at her smile. _Fuck, this girl's gonna be the death of me._ "So, can I kiss you now?" She smirked, knowing Veronica was combusting by the way she turned her head further away from Heather. 

"I- uh- sure? Whatever," She answered, trying to act aloof. Heather slipped behind Veronica, tapping her shoulder and waiting for a nod before wrapping her arms around the brunette's waist. _Look at me, learning. Fuck you, Flemming._ She pecked her neck, slowly turning Veronica around to kiss her properly. Veronica happily obliged.

"Really though," Heather murmured, "I'm sorry, for everything." She felt Veronica tighten her embrace and felt her smile into their kiss. 

At the door, however, Duke stood and watched. Both happy that Veronica was happy, and itching to wreak some mayhem. "Hey guys," She said, freezing both girls, "That's pretty gay-"

"Heather-" Chandler warned, shooting a side glare at Duke, who smirked back at her. 

"If you do the hanky panky in here you better clean up after yourselves-" She was cut off by a seething Heather Chandler barrelling at her full speed - Veronica just covered her face with her hands, face redder than Heather's blazer. Duke shot down the stairs, eager to escape the wrath she invoked - she'd go down laughing. From upstairs, she heard Marvin Gaye's 'Let's Get it On' - Veronica must've found the record player. She stopped, unable to control her own laughter. Chandler did too, snorting - which dampened her anger slightly. 

Duke shot an amused look at Veronica, who stood at the top of the stairs, smiling like an idiot. _There you are._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I listened to Let's Get It On while writing this - it's stuck in my head... help.


	12. Mistakes and Secret Confessions

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So I'm not completely happy with this chapter, but I hope you like it anyways.

"Okay, Sawyer. You can't stall this any longer."

"I'm not sure..."

"Grow a damn pair and- Uh, I mean, we're here so don't worry."

Veronica sat between Duke and Chandler, phone in hand and a number to dial. It's not that she didn't want to call, but they were her parents. All she had. Where would she go without them - plus, it's not like they never did anything for her. Duke had her arm draped lazily over the brunette's shoulder - it wasn't by any means comfortable, considering her usually stiff demeanour, but Veronica needed the encouragement and the overall act seemed to _really_ piss off Chandler. _Two birds, one stone._

In terms of Chandler, _pissed_ wasn't exactly the correct expression - livid might come a tad closer. She sat, with her hand resting on Veronica's leg, glaring straight into Duke. She was right when she thought the girls had gotten to close, she didn't like it one bit. 

"Heather? You okay?" Asked Veronica, who had taken note of Heather's stiff glare. Chandler huffed but looked away - pouting like a child, which elicited a laugh from the other two. Though Duke's sounded more like an evil cackle. Messing with Chandler was truly cathartic for the girl, especially as Veronica - unknowingly - had her wrapped around her finger. However, she knew what Veronica was also doing.

"You're stalling again, Sawyer." She chided, flicking the girl's ear; who, in return, glared at the phone. 

"I can't do it." 

"Well, I'm not letting you go home." Duke warned, "No fucking way." She wasn't at all keen on Mr Sawyer wanting to 'chat' with his daughter. From the corner of her eye, she could see Chandler silently agreeing. _Well, at least she has some priorities straight._ But, she knew that she couldn't make Veronica do anything she didn't want to, she would have to just support the girl no matter what. 

"You'll get in trouble- I can't let-"

"Oh hush, since when could you control us, Ron?" Chandler smirked, the brunettes lowering gaze signifying her victory. However, _she_ would be the one looking after her, not _Duke_. There was no way in hell Chandler would let her win Veronica's graces. _Ew, what is this? Some weird Disney movie?_ Chandler idly fancied herself as some kind of prince charming, stealing Veronica away from the tower - slaying the dragons that held her hostage- _Okay, that's enough Heather. Don't be weird._ She shuffled into a more comfortable position, pausing briefly when she felt Veronica tense up next to her. She rested her head on the brunette's shoulder, shooting Duke a victorious glare as she did - though Duke was aloof, resting her head against Veronica's.

"U-um are- are you two good, there?" Veronica asked, hyperaware that both Heathers were cuddling up to her. Chandler scowled at nothing in particular, letting out a huff through her pout at the question. However, Duke leaned into her ear.

"I'm just having a little fun with Heather-"

"What the fuck is she saying, Sawyer!" Chandler snapped, mentally slapping herself for shouting at Veronica, she muttered a small 'sorry' afterwards. Veronica was stark still, processing Duke's words and Heather's little outburst. She couldn't help but release a small laugh as she put two and two together. 

"Heather," She started, confidence seeping into her tone, "are you jealous?" She grinned, eyes briefly flitting to Duke, who was giggling like an idiot. Chandler went as red as her blazer. 

"Of course not!" She squawked, glaring straight through Duke. Using her faux-anger to push down the nagging guilt from jolting Veronica. She looked away, concentrating on the window, "But, are you too?" She asked, the obvious question hanging in the air. Duke was hysterical now, tears springing from her eyes, she left to go calm down in the bathroom - Veronica shared a similar response, snorting slightly from laughing too much. Despite Heather being the butt of whatever joke this was, she couldn't help but smile at hearing Veronica laughing again. It's been a while since she saw the girl so carefree. 

"Oh my God, Heather!" Veronica cried between laughs, "Duke and I are _friends._ Plus, we've kissed! _Multiple times."_ Heather couldn't deny that she felt a little stupid, of course, Veronica wouldn't lead her on. It didn't fit her anyway. Maybe it was anger from Duke having something that she doesn't - though that makes it seem like Veronica's a toy. She's not a toy. Though Heather's led on many of her own hookups, it was vital to her survival as HBiC - it's not like they didn't do it too. She was cut out of her thoughts by a hesitant touch, Veronica's hesitant touch. 

She quirked a brow, the brunette looked as though she wanted to say something - do something - but she was frozen in a state of endless hesitance. Like she was weighing up the consequences of acting. "Ronnie?"

The girl's eyes snapped to meet hers, the uncertainty lingered in them as she spoke, "Can I...?" Chandler tilted her head, silently questioning her, Veronica backed down, "Nevermind." Before Heather could question further, Duke wandered back in, notably calmer than before. 

"Okay, Sawyer, time's up," Duke said, gesturing to the phone which was discarded next to Veronica. 

Reluctantly, she picked up the phone and dialled. 

* * *

Chandler left first, she had wanted to stay at Duke's but, while her house was large, it wasn't as big as Heather's own and Veronica needed some space. It was infuriating really, seeing someone so annoyingly witty and brilliant be reduced to someone so vulnerable. Heather didn't like it one bit. It was odd though, up until recently Veronica had been nothing if not 'normal'. Her interaction with people were few and far between, but they were pleasant. She was rarely down and her first impression of her was a strong one -not that it wasn't now. To Heather, Veronica was your average loser just trying to make it through highschool in once piece. Slowly, the Veronica she first met was coming back, but it just didn't seem natural. The girl was laughing and interacting at Duke's, but the hesitance she showed around Chandler, her constant fidgeting - it just made everything seem very _forced._ As if she set standards to meet, no matter what. 

Thinking about it just angered her more, for better or worse Veronica's a Heather - Heathers look out for each other. _Well, we should. Probably a little more._ Instead of stopping at her house, she kept going. She had a new destination in mind. She turned up the music, Heather never caught nerves, but what she was about to do might land her back in a jail cell. Veronica's parents already hated her. 

She steeled herself as she pulled over to the Sawyer's home, making a point to stride to the door and give it a strong few knocks. Heather bit her lip as Mr Sawyer opened the door. 

"Can I help you?" He asked, peering behind the girl at his door, "Where's my daughter?" It unnerved her, she wasn't sure she ever heard the guy refer to Veronica as anything other than _his._ She couldn't chicken out now, though. She wasn't sure if any agreement was made with Veronica and Duke, so she improvised. 

"Not here, clearly." She spat, narrowing her eyes at his less than amused expression, "I came to talk to you."

"Weren't you the one that kidnapped-"

"Yeah, yeah, I'm sorry or whatever." Mistake one, _never_ interrupt Mr Sawyer. 

He masked his glare with a polite smile, gesturing her inside with a shaking hand. He said nothing, but Heather was enticed inside either way. He led her to the living room, asking her to sit while he went and made a tea. It was confusing. One second, he looked as though he wanted to kill her but then he let her in and went to make tea? _God, these guys are fucking psychos._ Heather shuffled around, trying to get comfortable - no matter how impossible it was. She audibly gulped when the man came back with his tea. 

"So," he started, voice wavering with what could only be concealed rage, "how can I help you?" It seemed less friendly and more like a threat - as if Heather was more than an inconvenience. She didn't like the glint in his eyes, or how white his knuckles were from gripping the mug. 

"I'm here about Veronica-" She was cut off by a rather loud huff. 

"Oh? What did she tell you?" She asked, eyes narrowing, "That we're horrible? That we beat and bash her until she's blue?" He turned his attention to the tea in his hands. "You don't know how she gets. We do what's necessary- I love my daughter."

Heather wanted to scoff at the shit coming out of his mouth, but she was curious, so she bit. "Go on."

He seemed delighted by it, someone listening to his side of the story. "You know, the other night she came home hours after curfew - _drunk?_ She's unruly, needs discipline. We are her parents, we have to do that. The only thing we're guilty of is loving her a little too much." He said, taking a short sip of the tea. He continued before Heather could butt in, "I've been reading her diary-" _What the fuck? Isn't that private shit?_ "-what she writes in there is very worrying. Your surname is Chandler, correct?"

Heather nodded, not liking where this was going at all - she made sure to convey that with her expression. He seemed to ignore it, though. 

"I think my daughter is a dyke, all she writes about these days is _you._ We're a religious family, Heather, this isn't something we can condone. Surely, as her friend, this should worry you too?" In all honesty, Heather wasn't sure what to think. She and Veronica had had plenty of 'moments', tiptoeing around the idea of being a _thing -_ despite Duke's insistence on annoying the hell out of her. But this was _Ohio,_ and Heather's pretty sure some of her targets at school were dykes - it really helped her climb the social ladder. Either way, she needed to see to believe - but that meant invading Veronica' privacy. She shouldn't care, but she does - it was tearing her in two. Mr Sawyer seemed to pick up on her hesitance and excused himself for a moment, going up to - what Heather assumed was - Veronica's room for a moment, before coming back with the little navy journal Heather had seen her carry around so many times before, "Want to see for yourself?"

This could give her further insight into the brunette, to do good with the information. The man held out the diary, moving it closer with a smile - god she hates that smile, the kind that looked kind, but hid all the sinister thoughts that person had. Finally, she took the diary and gave it a read - ignoring the internal berating for betraying a friend(?) like that. She flipped to a random page.

> _Dear Diary,_
> 
> _I did it. The impossible. I'm one of the Heathers, I've sold my soul to the devil of Westerburg High. It feels fucking great._
> 
> _Honestly, I thought they would be more - I don't know - terrifying? Don't get me wrong, they're megabitches (except Mac, she's fine. She still passes notes and makes comments but she's nowhere near as brash and demonic as the other two). Not sure how to feel about Duke, she's always glaring at me or making snide remarks about the things I say or do. Part of me wants to know her, another part says not to trust her. She copies Chandler a lot, there seems to be a lot of animosity there, it's like she doesn't like being herself. She'd probably be more tolerable if she tried to be her own person, she'd probably be a lot happier too._
> 
> _Then there's Chandler, the mythic bitch herself. I'm a little fucking sick of her antagonising, critiquing every little thing I do - she's found ways to embarass me more than once. She's already talking about my first party - it's barely been a day! I feel like there's more to her though, it's like this demon queen thing is just an act. Something to keep up appearances so she can keep her place as apex predator. I want to get to know her better. God, why do I always fall for bitches like her._
> 
> _Jesus, my parents definitely wouldn't approve of these people, I honestly can't imagine what they'd do if they got their hands on this thing-_

Heather had to stop reading, she was flushing - she knew that - and she dipped her head to hide it. She'd figure out why all the swear words were circled in red later. She flipped through a few more pages until she came to one that wasn't even an entry - more like a list.

> _September 13th 1989,_
> 
> _\- Juice Box (x5)_
> 
> _\- Cans (x5)_
> 
> _\- Crisps (x3)_
> 
> _\- Misc. Snacks (x10)_

_What the fuck is this? A shopping list?_ Heather thought back to the food Veronica hoarded in her room, all junk food - _cheap_ food. Mr Sawyer broke her from her thoughts, 

"She's been stealing from the pantry." He said soberly as if she'd committed a felony and he was endlessly disappointed in what his daughter had become. He moved closer to her, flipping a few pages forward and pointing at a page - Heather did her best to hide her disgust at his invasion of her personal space. She hid it by reading the entry he pointed at. 

> _Dear diary,_
> 
> _I think I have a crush on Heather Chandler. I'm so fucking dead - I've seen what she does to dykes at school, I may as well prepare to transfer now._
> 
> _God, I'm screwed._

It was short, but it hit Heather like a freight train. It also hit her that she invaded Veronica's privacy, majorly - just like her parents. It made her want to vomit - like being a reason Veronica was unhappy was poison. _Fuck, I'd rather drink Drano than deal with this._ She shoved the diary back into Mr Sawyer's lap, probably a mistake, but she felt like shit. She came here to give this guy a piece of her mind, not become him. 

"Do you see, now? She's not an angel. Her mother and I have only ever tried to help her." That was it, she was so fucking done with this. 

"You know what you are, _Sir?"_ She politely mocked, "You're a piece of fucking shit." Eloquent as always, but the look of pure rage on his face was worth it. 

"Get out of my house." He seethed. _Wow his moods change quickly, don't they?_ Heather obliged with a polite smile, snatching the diary back and making her way to the door. She needed to get back to Duke's to give Veronica the book back - and apologise for reading it. 

* * *

She practically ran to her car - a real feat, considering she was wearing heels - and drove off as quickly as possible. However, she noticed that the Jeep was gone when she got to Heather's. _Where the fuck did they go?_ Taking out her key, she made her way into the house - maybe her mother would know, her car was in the drive. She found Mrs Duke in the kitchen, drinking a coffee. Her face lit up when she saw Heather in the kitchen.

"Oh, Heather! I'm really sorry but Heather isn't here right now." She said, silently offering her a coffee., to which Chandler declined. 

"Where'd they go?" The older woman thought for a moment, her finger tapping her chin while she glanced at the ceiling, her face snapping in recognition as they answer came to her.

"The mall, something about getting food. Heather was hungry." _Duke, hungry? What the fuck- ohh._ "You're welcome to wait here for them?" Chandler nodded at her, quietly thanking the woman before heading upstairs to wait in Duke's room - _Jesus, it's red. Is she really jealous of me?_ She glanced down at the diary in her lap, face growing hot again. Opening it cautiously, she flipped to an empty page right at the back and grabbed a pen off of Duke's desk. 

> _Dear Diary,_
> 
> _I love Veronica Sawyer._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'll come back to the phone call Veronica makes next chapter, the next chapter will hopefully be a lot better.  
> Anyways hope you enjoyed!  
> Happy Late Halloween!
> 
> P.s: I've also noticed some issues and holes in the plot through a few of the chapters, so I'll be taking some time to fix those first.


	13. Fight for Those you Love (Part 1)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm alive!  
> But uh, this is quite short, I just wanted to give you guys a chapter.  
> Sorry about the slow updates, got a lot going on right now and shit hit the fan pretty hard lol  
> Hope you enjoy and thanks again for the wonderful comments and kudos!  
> (to the person who said they'd sell their left arm for an update - I'm waiting)  
> (jk.. maybe)

She didn't want this. Yeah, she said she'd go through with it. she said that she wanted to get better. But, she could never be prepared for how terrifying it would be when she actually got there. 

Heather sat, arms crossed and leg bouncing up and down with increasing speed - Veronica honestly thought it would bounce off her body and out the door. She could understand her fear, dealing with an issue that she overlooked as normal - well, that's exactly what people said _she_ was doing. Whatever the case might be, it's Veronica's turn to be there for her friend and she would do anything to calm her down. Grumpy Duke is an annoying foe to deal with. 

"Remember when we first met?" Veronica asked, steering the subject away from the doctors waiting room. 

"The fuck? We met like, a few weeks ago."

"No, I mean nursery"

"Look, Ron, I know you're really into that childhood nostalgia shit - but now might not be the fucking time."

Veronica ignored her, carrying on with her train of thought, "You were always reading those learning books - Wiff and Ship?-"

"Biff and Chip.

"Thaaats the one!"

"Shut up-"

"Anyway, you would read while you walked and Ram thought it was weird-"

"Yeah, and the bastard tripped me!"

"Ah hah! So you _do_ remember."

Heather huffed, crossing her arms turning to face away from the smug girl next to her. _Where the hell is she going with this? It happened a million years ago!_

"Of course I remember, dipshit!" She yelled, clearing her throat when she caught a few eyes. Her voice fell down into a whisper and her hands covered around her mouth, to keep herself from being heard, "It was one of the most embarrassing things-"

"Then I came over and helped you up - though you were probably crying too hard to see?" 

Heather froze, she didn't remember that. She remembered being tripped up by Ram and then running away, whatever happened in between was a blur - Mac had come to the nurse's office to visit her after, so she'd filled in the empty space that way. It certainly explained why Veronica had asked if she was feeling okay the next day, of course, she didn't answer - Chandler would've had her head. Even as a child, that girl was a dragon. Instead, she had just hit her with a book and told her to go away. _Wow, mini-Duke was a bitch. Hell, who am I kidding, I'm_ still _a bitch._ Looking at Veronica, Heather realised she had been silent for a good while. 

"You okay?"

"I told you to go away."

"What?"

"When I first spoke to you, you asked me how I was and I told you to go away." 

Veronica chuckled, "Yeah, hit me with your Riff and Raf-"

"Biff and Chip!" Heather scolded, hitting her on the thigh with a rolled-up magazine from the table - eliciting a laugh from her. Before Veronica could fake apologise, however, an old-looking doctor peeked his head into the waiting room. 

"Heather Duke?"

She rattled, half out of her seat and half ready to sprint home. Her eyes darted to the door as she got up, the doctor looked stern and unlikely to understand. She didn't want to go. She didn't need the doctor, didn't need help - she could get better on her own. _Fuck, I need to get outta here!_

Then a hand placed itself on her shoulder, "Go. I'll be right out here when you come back."

Heather didn't run away. 

* * *

To say the doctor was patronising would be the understatement of the year. Of course, he had discussed a treatment plan for her bulimia and booked a few appointments for checkups on her progress. But she _really_ didn't need to listen to the speech about healthy eating and the dangers of purging. As if she didn't know the dangers. She was done with it already and it had only been a thirty-minute appointment. 

As promised, Veronica was sitting in the same place Duke had left her. Her hair was slightly more dishevelled and she was lazily leaning on her hand - a copy of 'The Chrysalids' sliding slowly down her lap, open on a particular page. As Heather got closer, it became more apparent that Veronica had dozed off. Her light snoring only accentuated that fact. As much as Heather wanted to let her sleep - god knows she needed it - Heather was aware that sleeping in a waiting room is both uncomfortable and inconvenient. So, taking her time, she gently shook the brunette awake. 

Unfortunately, Veronica jolted and accidentally threw herself (and the book) out of the chair. Not the best way to wake up. Heather grimaced, "Shit, sorry, Ron..." The other girl glanced up from the floor. Her face was scrunched up, likely from hitting the floor, but she shook herself off and got up. 

"Don't worry about it-" There was more she wanted to say, but she cut herself off with a low hum. Not waiting for any kind of reply, she bent over and picked up her book before turning back to Heather, "So, how was it?"

_The fuck?_ Heather wanted to rebut and understand why the _fuck_ the girl woke up like someone had tried to kill her. But she knew better. "I hate doctors." She said, sending a brief glare to the door she came out of, eliciting a chuckle from Veronica. 

"You'll get used to it-"

"Or I'll kill him."

Rolling her eyes, Veronica softly patted her head, "Yeah, _you'll kill him._ " She smirked at Duke's glare, flicking her forehead, "Can you even reach the knife stand?-"

"Oh shut the fuck up, I'll kill you too."

Veronica was cackling, now - not just at Duke's expense, but at the freedom of the conversation. "Sure ya will, shorty." Any anger the other girl held dissipated, soon she was laughing with Veronica while slowly leading her to the car. 

Once they were both in, Duke started towards her house. She would've continued had Veronica not spoken up.

"Can I go home?"

Heather did a mental double-take. _Did she actually just ask to go home?_ "What?" She pulled over to the pavement, so she could turn her focus fully onto Veronica, "Why the fuck?"

"They usually don't let me stay places without a month's notice," She explained, subconsciously rubbing her arm, "I'm not trusting it, is all I'm saying."

Heather mulled the words for a while. On one hand, she wanted to keep Veronica at her house permanently and keep her away from those psychos - on the other, she couldn't feasibly keep her there without her parents knowing. She knew for a fact that her mother would never allow it without a proper explanation. "You're sure?"

The brunette scratched the back of her neck, taking a good while to think about her answer. She idly watched the traffic go by, fully aware that Heather's eyes were boring into her. "Yes." Without another word, Duke turned the car around and headed back to the Sawyer residence. Veronica distracted herself with the colours of the passing cars, Duke made no attempt to start a conversation. Something was irritating the back of her neck, making the hairs stands on end. This was a bad idea - who was she to deny Veronica's request? Could this even be counted as a request?

Heather almost missed the turning, had Veronica not tapped her and pointed her in the right direction. The feeling on her neck didn't go away as Veronica got out of the car, in fact, it only got worse as she drove back to her own house. She'd call Mac when she got in, vent a little - maybe get some advice. As she pulled into her own drive, she noticed Heather's Porsche there too. _Jesus, what now? Can't keep away from Veronica for five minutes?"_

She took her time going to the door, god, she just wanted to sleep.

"Heather!" _There it is._ Not a second after she entered the house, Chandler was already up in her business. Honestly, she was just tired - between patronising doctors and weird (and troubling) requests, she was done with life for today. 

"What, Heather?" She responded with a sigh, "Why are you here?" Trying to ignore the puppy-following Chandler was doing, Duke headed to her room after grunting a quick greeting to her mother. She numbly nodded at Heather, paying no real attention to what she was saying.

"Are you even listening to me?!" She screeched, surprising herself at the volume.

"Of course, Heather." Duke droned back, years of yes-man training kicking in. 

"So, you're not."

"No. What do you want, Heather?"

"Where's Veronica?"

Duke huffed, Veronica needed privacy too. She couldn't be at Heather's beckon call all the time, not like the other Heathers. "She's gone home, we done?"

" _Fuck,_ would you just take this seriously for a second?" Chandler shouted, grabbing Duke by the shoulders and forcing them to face each other, "Her dad read her diary!"

Ah, that could complicate things. Chandler held out said diary, holding it out to Duke to read. The shorter girl eyes the diary, hand twitching to grab it but her new morals holding her from reading it. _Did Chandler read this?_ Her eyes flitted up to Chandler, curious stare morphing into a glare. "Did you read this?"

She faltered, lowering the diary and staring at it, absently rubbing it with her thumb. "I had to." 

"You _had to?"_ Duke's hand rested on her hip, the other snatching the diary, "I'm sorry, did you have a gun to your head?"

"No!- Look, it doesn't matter." She reasoned, gripping Duke's shoulders again, "Listen, Mr Sawyer _knows._ "

"Knows... what?"

"Veronica's a dyke!"

Duke felt her anger flare again. But before she could shout at Heather, she processed the fact there Veronica's dad knew she was at least gay. _Fuck!_ She dropped the diary and ran her hands through her own hair, pulling slightly. She just took Veronica home, she should've been more adamant - asked her to stay the night anyways. 

"So, where is she?"

Duke gulped, "I took her home."

Chandler let out a scream of frustration, Veronica sure knew how to get herself into bad situations. "You took her home?!"

* * *

The house was quiet, Veronica wanted to go hide upstairs and maybe write in her diary. However, a call from her father had her changing course to the kitchen. Suddenly she was wishing she'd stayed with Duke - at least for the night. Too late now. Walking in, she was greeted by her father's stare, boring right through her forehead like a bullet. 

"So, _darling."_

Veronica gulped.

"Care to explain why you're fantasising about your friend, Heather?" 

_Shit._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> No totally happy with it (again again)  
> But we're gonna see more of Mr Chandler soon.


	14. Fight for Those you Love (Part 2)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> aight, here's your tw's, folks: homophobia, mentions of conversion therapy, (subtle...ish) death threats and abuse

"Why the fuck did you take her home?!"

"She asked me to!"

"If she asked you to drive off a bridge, would you?"

Duke scowled, Chander had a point but she was hardly in a position to be lecturing her. Anyway, they didn't have time to argue, they needed to get to Veronica's. The easy part would be getting there, but how the fuck could they get her out. Without answering Chandler's question, Heather moved to the door.

"Where the fuck are you going?" Chandler asked, not bothering to hide the venom in her words (not that she ever did anyway). Duke ignored her again, opening the door and heading to her Jeep. Chandler grabbed her, for the nth time that day, and spun her around, "For fucks sake, Heather! Now really isn't the time to hate me."

 _Tch. Not everything's about you, bitch._ Duke shook her off, gesturing for her to follow before continuing to the Jeep. She could explain on the way. There was no chance of them getting to Veronica's house and sneaking her out again; plus, they would just have another police problem. They needed a strongarm, someone who wasn't afraid of getting onto trouble and would also be inclined to help Veronica. 

They needed JD.

"Fuck no." Chandler put her foot down, stomping the floor of the car as they drove down the street, "He's a fucking psycho - _he carries a gun!_ " Duke huffed, clearly annoyed by the reaction, but Chandler didn't care. She wanted Veronica out safely, not with a chance of bullet holes. JD is an unstable ally, if something goes wrong he could end up killing everyone - she really didn't like the glint in his eyes when they first interrogated him and Chandler didn't take volatile allies. _Plus, does he ever wash that fucking trenchcoat?_ "How do you even know where he lives?"

"Yearbook committee, duh." Duke grabbed a post-it from her door pocket and shoved it in Chandler's lap, "I did some research after we first met him, I wanted to have something over him." She clicked her tongue, mulling her next words and endeavouring to concentrate on the road, "Turns out, Veronica is the perfect motivator."

"What?"

"He's head over heels for her, we can use that."

"Amazing, Heather." Chandler scowled, "Lead the potential serial killer on, that won't get us killed." She didn't need to lose her life because JD snapped and fucked them over, she especially didn't want him anywhere near Veronica - she's Heather's claim. _No, no. Not claim, she's her own person - but I still don't want him near her._

They finally got to his house. It was as rundown as any killer-in-training's would be. A couple of the windows were bordered and the 'For Sale' sign was still up from when the Dean family moved in. Well, they hoped it wasn't new. The bricks were a sickly grey and the window frames were rotten. _Who buys a place like this._ Duke shuffled in her seat, tapping the steering wheel while taking the occasional glance at Chandler. "So, who's going?"

Chandler huffed, glaring right back at her, this was all _her_ idea, she can deal with it. "You, you pillowcase. You wanted to hire the gun."

_"Fine."_

After a minute's reflection, Duke got out of the car. Taking light steps to the house, to the point of sneaking - she felt like she was sneaking up to the Radley House, part of her reckoned she might catch Boo wondering around. She didn't even make it to the door. It opened, revealing JD in all his glory, smirking down at the tiptoeing girl.

"'Something ya need?"

"Your help."

 _Imagine that, a Heather asking me for help. The world is ending for sure._ His smirk widened, he would savour and milk this situation for all it was worth. Having a Heather in his pocket? He could do so much with the aid of a Heather - cause some chaos for sure, "And why would I help you?"

"Veronica." Now Duke was smirking, surely Bo Diddley would just obey like a loyal dog. 

"Ah. Well, I'm not free, darling."

"Isn't Veronica your friend?" Duke scowled, she wasn't expecting friction. She just wanted him to comply so she could get Veronica safely to her house. 

"Of course! But you're a Heather, why would I trust you?"

 _This guy doesn't give up._ "I'll do whatever you want later, right now I don't have time to waste on you." The boy stared at the sky, contemplating his decision, before making his way to the car and letting himself in. Rolling her eyes, Duke followed suit. 

The drive was filled with unamused sneers and complaints from Heather and sarcastic, dry wit from JD. Duke had come really close to sounding like her mother a number of times, "If you two don't shut up, I will turn this car around!" It was in situations like these where Mac was especially useful, but it was too late to go back for her. However, as the trio drove down Veronica's road, the car silenced, even JD bit his tongue and focussed on nothing in particular. The reason they're going, the risk. Chandler was twiddling her thumbs, something Duke hadn't seen her do for a long time - since they were kids. 

They had to get Veronica out, and there was no way they were letting her go back.

Duke pulled over to the pavement, a short walk from the hose itself, before gesturing for JD to get out. He was the fastest and sneakiest between them, plus, he wasn't dressed in bold colours like Heather and Heather. He stalked off to the house, to check if any cars were in the drive and try to sneak in through Veronica's window like he did the first time. Chandler went to the door a little while after, to 'check if Veronica was okay' and to 'apologise' for her behaviour to Mr Sawyer. Duke turned the Jeep around, so they could get away without passing in front of the house at all.

Chandler stared at the door, it loomed over her. She was a regular high school mean-girl, not some secret spy or some shit. Duke read far too many novels for her liking. After about a minute of reflection, she knocked on the door - a little too softly, in secret hope that no one would come. Unfortunately, Mr Sawyer opened the door with a slight scowl on his face. Upon seeing Heather, that scowl deepened. 

"You're back." He said, arms crossing over his chest.

"I- um-" Heather stuttered, she moved her arms behind her back and pressed her nails into her arm to ground herself, "I came to apologise. For my behaviour." From behind him, she could hear soft crying and her body moved to the sound. Mr Sawyer noted this, moving his body in the way of her. 

"It's fine, I trust you'll take better care of what you allow your friends to get up to."

Heather grimaced but nodded nonetheless. The crying still persistent behind him, "Is she okay?"

"She will be."

"Will be?"

The man glanced behind himself, before moving in closer to Heather - who noted that his breath smelled strongly of tobacco, it took her all her willpower not to wretch. "She's going to go to therapy, to restore her soul in the light of God."

 _That conversion therapy shit?_ "I heard that shit was dangerous?"

Heather's choice of words elicited a glare from the man, but he nodded at her, "It's well worth it, for my daughter to live a fulfilling life." She felt like there was something profoundly wrong with that statement, but conversions happened all the time - Veronica would be off the radar for being called a dyke at school. It would definitely be less of a risk to have her as a Heather that way. So, why did she loathe the idea? She made fun of people like that at school all the time, she saw very little problem with it - but Veronica liked _her_. Plus, she'd heard the shit the therapists have to do to get the conversion to work, would they go as far as that electric shock shit? As much as she wanted to doubt that the Sawyer parents would go that far, she knew they would likely do anything for obedience and conformity. 

She shuffled her weight, leaning more to her left to see into the house again. A creak on the stairs snapped it away. JD was in. However, if she knew, then Veronica's dad knew too. In fact, he head turned to look back into the house again, muttering some kind of half-assed apology before going in. The door was left carelessly open, inviting any old stranger in - or Heather. She waited until he had gone all the way up the stairs - as she suspected JD had after making his mistake - before sneaking in herself. She made her way to the kitchen, the source of the crying, where she found the brunette. Veronica was crumpled on the floor, face red both from tears and the mean hand marks that adorned it. 

Her sobs grew as she wailed, hands squeezing at her arms and tugging the sleeves out. Heather couldn't move. She'd only seen old marks up to this point, never the fresh reaction of her parents' punishment. Whatever she had been expecting, it wasn't this. It seemed as though the girl didn't even register the fact that Heather was standing over her. Tentatively, Heather reached out to her, aiming to tap her on the shoulder. "Veronica," She whispered. 

The weeping girl pulled violently away, muscles visibly tensing - stiffer than a board. Bloodshot, brown eyes met Heather's blue, like a deer in headlights. This wasn't Veronica, Heather didn't recognise this girl. She wasn't cracking jokes or talking back - this girl was broken, sobbing as if her life depended on it, in a pathetic state. Not having time to wait for her to come to, Heather pulled her up - despite the physical protest - and pulled her to the door. 

Just as Mr Sawyer was coming down the stairs. _Shit._

He froze as he saw them, almost as if he couldn't believe Heather would do something like this. _Joke's on him, I'm a badass bitch._ Without waiting for him to react, she dashed to with Veronica in tow. From behind her, she heard an angry yell. It seemed to be for them originally, but it was muffled by something - someone. JD knew how t be useful at the right times, Heather would give him that. However, just as she thought they were off, she ran right into someone. She knew distinctively who it was.

"Dad?!"

He stared down at her, disapproval clear in his expression. Crossing his arms, he glanced at Veronica - who was only just starting to calm herself down. "Heather, I hope this isn't one of your tirades." He grumbled, before noticing the marks on her cheeks.

"What? No! I don't need to _hit_ someone to make them bawl, my talents are a lot less brash-"

"Heather, why are you kidnapping your friend?" He interrupted, glancing at Veronica, then at the angry man storming towards them. No JD. 

Before Heather could explain, Mr Sawyer caught up, "Officer Chandler, correct?"

"Yes, sir. But I'm technically off duty-"

"This bitch broke into my house and is kidnapping my daughter- _again."_

Micheal frowned, placing his hand on Heather's shoulder and pulling her to his side - Veronica too. "This _'bitch'_ is my daughter, so I suggest you watch your tongue." He said, stepping in front of them and staring the other man directly in the eye. Heather took a quick glance at the Jeep, which had parked a little further up than the original spot - JD was sneaking up to it, getting in the back. _So he did manage to get away, then._

Mr Sawyer shuffled on the spot, suddenly seeming a lot less intimidating - at least to Heather, "I-"

"I have a question." Micheal was in police mode now, he hadn't forgotten about the marks on Veronica's cheek and he believed Heather when she said it wasn't her. He was also sure Veronica could back up the claim, "Veronica is _your_ daughter, correct?"

"Yes."

The officer nodded, then gestured to Veronica - who instinctively hid behind Heather. "Care to explain?"

"Explain what, exactly?" Sawyer retorted, signature irritation seeping back into his words. Veronica was _his_ daughter, he had the right to discipline her however he damn well wanted. Just because this guy thought he was some big-time officer, didn't mean he could tell him how to handle his own affairs. 

"The marks on her cheek, she's in quite the state."

"She must've fallen-"

"Onto your hand?"

"Well-"

Ushering the two girls a little further back, Micheal produced a pair of cuffs from a pouch next to his holster - just because he was off duty, didn't mean he wouldn't carry around his equipment. "Sir, I'd like you to come down to the station. We can do this the civil way, or I can arrest you."

"Arrest me for what?"

"What I suspect is domestic battery - at best." He dangled the cuffs in front of him, instinctively putting his free hand over his holster, "I'd like to speak to your wife, too."

"What? That's fucking- Veronica! Tell him the truth."

Micheal turned to her, stepping aside so she could look at her father properly. Heather held her close as the man began to approach, as a soft reminder that she was safe to tell the full truth. The girl herself stared at her dad, the loyal part wanting to tell Mr Chandler that he was misunderstood. She had misbehaved, gone against the word of the lord - she'd been a bad daughter since being with the Heathers. However, she recalled her talks with Duke - the contained outrage when Veronica explained her home life; she thought back to the night at the hospital, Heather taking her to the pond. As much as she wanted to save him, she wouldn't 

She would be selfish, just this once. 

"Veronica?" Micheal asked, she'd been silent for a minute now. If Veronica admitted that her father had been hitting her, then it would turn into an automatic arrest and he'd have to call it in and get a squad car down. 

"He-" The brunette glanced at Heather, who gave her nod, "He did- does. But-" Micheal didn't give her a chance to defend him, he went straight up to Mr Sawyer and placed him under arrest, then asked to use the Sawyers' phone to call for a squad car. While he was busy, Heather snuck them both to Duke's Jeep and let Veronica get in the front while she sat with JD in the back.

"The fuck took so long?" Duke asked as they got in, immediately placing a hand on Veronica's shoulder as she sat down. 

"My fucking dad happened," Heather whined, "But I guess he's useful sometimes."

It was all a little too much, the crying had stopped but the girl was exhausted. She knew he'd get off, Mrs Sawyer would likely take care of that and then there would be hell to pay. 

"Hey, V?" Duke said, trying to catch her eyes, "You okay?"

She merely nodded, not bothering to voice her concerns - she faintly heard Chandler say that they were going back to hers 'even Jesse James, if he must,' before falling asleep. 

JD said nothing for the ride. Staring out the window, he watched snow start to fall and begin to settle on the ground. That man was a fucking nightmare, but he was all brute and no brain it seemed. Even if he wanted to paint himself as an intellectual. "Actually, if you wouldn't mind stopping the car, I'm gonna find my own way." He said, giving the friendliest smile he could to Duke, who stopped to let him out. 

One thing he knew about weeds, is that they don't ever die. He gripped the gun in his pocket as he walked back towards the Sawyer residence. He saw, from a distance, the outline of a squad car coming into view, Mr Chandler was waving them over. Gathering some of the fallen snow, he made a snowball and threw it at Mr Sawyer, garnering a nasty look from him and a firm glare from Mr Chandler. Then he pointed, creating a gun shape with his fingers and 'fired' at Mr Sawyer, muttering a 'bang' as he did so, then kept walking without another glance. (From the corner of his eye, he thought he saw someone whisper-chant 'commit a JD' in one of the front yards, but he shook his head and kept walking)

Veronica would not be safe until this was dealt with. He would deal with it. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well, there ya go. Also, this is far from over btw. I'm a little unhappy that this ended up being quite fast-paced, so it may get rewritten but idk yet. 
> 
> Hope you enjoyed

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you enjoyed! The next chapter will hopefully be a little longer.  
> now excuse me while i go eat a kiwi or something


End file.
